Chuck vs Amtrak
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah make their way across the US for a meeting at Langley for Spy couples. Sarah is in her second trimester so instead of flying they take the train. Along the way Sarah is confronted with her past and choices she made can Chuck save her from herself?


Don't own Chuck

Chapter 1

It's early afternoon in Burbank the weather for spring had been unseasonable warm and as a result Sarah had been uncomfortable. The added weight and a general overall feeling of awkwardness was hard for her to accept. But Chuck had been undaunting in his efforts to please her every need. However, today may be the most challenging yet, as they prepared for their journey east. At the moment the team was in Castle, Sarah had her legs propped up on a chair drinking a glass of ice water with one hand while rubbing her rather round belly with the other one. Casey and Chuck were in the armory checking off the items that Chuck would need on their mission east.

"Chuck, don't worry, if you need anything you can get it there. It's not like Langley doesn't have the same crap we have here."

"I know but I want Sarah to be comfortable on our trip. I kind of talked her into coming and now I just want to make sure everything goes as planned."

"Chuck if I didn't know better I'd think you were the one pregnant."

"Very funny Casey, by the way have you heard from Alex and Morgan?"

"I got a card from them the other day but there were just a few lines. They said they were having a good time in Costa Gravas. The weather was hot and the beaches were great. Wish you were here. Love. I mean did they have to pay for each word."

"I'm glad you got the card but a post card is for that a short note. They said the weather is hot I wonder if the nights are too. You know after everything that happened I'm happy to see them together. You may end up a grandpa soon."

"Hey, don't put the cart before the Morgan. The troll touches my daughter and he won't be able to reproduce."

"Casey there is so much wrong with what you just said. But I'm just saying you know warm nights, tropical breezes."

"Bartowski don't you have a train to catch?" They walked back out to Sarah who was still nursing her water as Casey was wondering how he could catch a C-130 to Costa Gravas.

"Love, are you about ready to go? I want to get there early so we have plenty of time to check in. We could've caught the train in Fullerton or Riverside which would have been closer but by catching it at Union Station we will have more time to get checked in and settled down.

"That's a good idea because I'm not moving very fast these days."

"One last time, I've got wallet and tickets in my inside jacket pocket and telephone in my pants pocket. Sarah! We forgot the phone chargers!"

"No, you packed them in the bags this morning. I saw you and you already asked me that three times and yes I did pack my prenatal vitamins. I also moved the appointment with my obstetrician until after we get back."

"Okay it's just I've never had a baby before."

"That'd make medical history," said Casey. "I see on the monitor that your ride is outside so you need to get a move on it. I'll come up and help you get your bags in the car."

"Thanks Casey, and if you need anything just call. I hate to leave you here by yourself."

"Don't worry about me. You two go and have whatever it is you two do together. I've got the latest issue of Guns and Ammo plus an issue of Fish and Wildlife so I'm set."

"You know Big Guy you could use this time to catch up with Gertrude. You know maybe go on a little moonlight surveillance together, or play a little good cop, bad cop."

"You think so." Casey said with a grunt of approval maybe man was coming out of the cave.

"Oh, by the way I have some people coming over to the house for that project we talked about. You can let them in and I left the fridge full so help yourself."

"I got the mission under control Chuck now let's get you two out of here."

After they were loaded up and on the road for Union Station, "Chuck what was that you told Casey about having people over? I don't remember us talking about having any work done."

"Well, it was a surprise. With the baby coming I wanted to get an estimate on remodeling the house. We're going to have to make room for the addition and I wanted them also to make sure it was safe for our girl."

"You know it's going to be funny if she turns out to be he."

"Bebe, I don't care I'll love him or her, whatever he or she is."

"I know you will. But Chuck, I think I'm the one who is supposed to have the nesting instinct."

"I'm just giving a hand."

"Yeah like you did this," Sarah said as she took Chuck's hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the baby move. He turned and kissed her. "Ooh, my head."

"What's the matter another headache?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing major and not really an ache more a tingle." Chuck put his hand behind her neck and massaged the muscle.

"Better?" Chuck was becoming a little concerned Sarah had started having frequent headaches when she entered the second trimester. Her obstetrician said it was nothing to be alarmed at that Sarah's body was adjusting to pregnancy but Chuck was concerned none the less.

Arriving at Union Station the driver dropped them off on Alameda Street in front. Chuck got the luggage and they made their way through the great hall.

"Sweetie I'm a little tired do you mind if we sit for a bit."

"We have plenty of time if you want. Would you like something to read? I'm going to duck into the bookstore real fast; the latest issue of Spiderman should be out."

"No, you go ahead I'll wait here."

Sarah really wanted to sit and observe the people. It had been a thing she used to do with her father, they would sit in bus stops, airports, and train stations anywhere people congregated and just sit picking out marks. This was fun trying to figure out what kind of work people did and how much money they had or if they were big spenders or tight wads. This was how she had spent her childhood. As she sat basking in her nostalgia she suddenly realized she wasn't the only one doing the same.

In front of her was a woman maybe a little older than herself and a girl about eleven or twelve they were doing the same thing. It didn't take long for her suspicions to be confirmed she watched the older woman bump into a well-dressed man and the kid pull his wallet. Sarah admired the kid's technique it was something she would have done, a two finger snatch and grab. Sarah was admiring the floor show when Chuck came back and as he was walking she saw the little girl trip over him and fall. As he helped her up the kid reached inside and took Chuck's wallet and tickets.

"Not my husband," Sarah muttered to herself and as Chuck approached she said, "Honey can you watch the bags I need to stretch for a bit?"

"Sure Bebe, but be careful the floor is slipper. Did you see that poor kid fall in front of me?"

"Yes, I did and I'll be right back." Sarah followed the girl back to the woman. Now she could see them better. The woman was an attractive well-built redhead and the little girl was a curly-haired blonde with huge blue eyes. Sarah grabbed from the trash a wad of paper and put it in her jacket pocket then walked towards the woman as if she hadn't seen her and as the two collided she lifted Chuck's wallet with tickets and the redhead's too. As she was taking what was hers and more, she felt the woman grab the paper in her pocket. She remembered what her father had told her that had become also her way of living, you can't fool a conner cause they know all the cons.

As she went back to find Chuck she felt a little bad for taking the woman's wallet. What if that were all the money they had. She did have the other man's wallet but she also knew that as much as you plan these scams the unexpected always happens like stealing a wad of paper out of someone's pocket when you think it's a bank roll. She had lived hand to mouth with her father and she wouldn't want that for anyone else especially a little curly-headed blond girl with big blue eyes so she turned round.

"Hey lady I think you dropped this," she said to the woman.

"Oh, I must have," the redhead replied. As Sarah was about to hand it to the woman she let the wallet fall and as they both bent down together Sarah said to her in a low voice, "if I catch you again using that little girl I'm going to call the police after I kick your butt," which once she said it sounded funny coming from a pregnant woman.

"You were smart with the bait and snatch. It takes a real pro to get one over on me," the woman answer, then in a loud voice, "Thank you, I'll be more careful in the future. Come on Jackie we have a train to catch." Sarah watched the two walk away and wondered if that was what she and her father looked like together.

When she got back to Chuck she found him looking at his watch and patting himself down. "Oh Love, I called a porter and he is taking our luggage to our car but I can't find my wallet or the tickets. Have you seen them?"

"Yes, Sweetie they're right here. Let's go I think I might have to stop at the restroom before we get onboard."

"Thanks, you're a life saver. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'd ask for a hug but that is getting harder and harder to do."

"Then how about a kiss." Chuck kissed Sarah in the middle of Union Station. If someone had told Sarah ten years ago that she would be doing something like this in public she would have laughed at them. PDA wasn't her cup of tea but falling for Chuck and now having his baby had changed her, had changed her for the better and she wanted the whole world to know that she, Sarah Walker loved a guy named Charles Irving Bartowksi.

"We need to get to the platform the train leaves at 6:15." Chuck and Sarah made their way through Union Station and down to the platform where their train waited. The ticket collector greeted them at the end of the train.

"Tickets please," he asked.

"Mr and Mrs. Carmichael, thank you for travel on the Southwest Chief, I'll get a Car attendant to help you, this is Mike. Please follow him."

"Good evening, this way please the sleepers are at the head of the train." The man explained a little bit about the amenities on the train as he walked along at a brisk pace. He was walking so fast that Chuck and Sarah, especially Sarah were having difficulty keeping pace.

"Love, how can one person talk so fast and run at the same time?"

"Sweetie what are complaining about I'm the one who's pulling a trailer behind her." Chuck just had to stop and laugh. Both Mike and Sarah stood around him giving him the evil eye but he couldn't help himself.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Asked Sarah with a tone of voice that indicated she wasn't happy.

"Love, I'm sorry but you have to admit we look pretty funny a pregnant woman, a nerd chasing a train whatever he is down the platform. We look like something from a Laurel and Hardy or Buster Keaton movie."

Sarah looked at him for a minute and thought, her facial expression changed then she joined in laughing. The poor car attendant and passengers that stood there and watched the two of them in the middle of the platform laughing had to think they were mad but Chuck and Sarah didn't care.

"May we proceed," asked the attendant a little put off.

"Sure we're sorry. This usually doesn't happen," said Sarah. "You know your hormones can be a little off when you're pregnant."

The Car attendant helped them aboard and led them to their deluxe bedroom suit where they found the porter had already brought their bags.

"See it's like a moving hotel room," said Chuck.

"So was the cruise ship we were on and what did that lead us to."

"Bebe, you seem a little down is something wrong?"

"I don't know I meet a woman and her daughter in the train station and she reminded me of my childhood." Sarah went on to explain to him what had happened and what she had done.

"Wow and where was I in all this? Sweetie, I appreciate your concern for the little girl but she isn't you. I wish there was something we could do but I don't see what, short of calling social services. If we did that who knows what could happen to the kid. What I'm saying Love you didn't come out so bad."

"Sweetie, your always defending me, but the truth is I wasn't like this before I met you and if I have to be honest I was a lot like the kid's mother."

"Honey, may I beg to differ."

"I love you so much Sweetie because you don't judge me. I can be me without having to worry." There was a sudden knock of the room door. 

"Here are your meal vouchers," said the Car attendant, "and this is a sheet to reserve your dinning time. I'll be by in about half an hour to pick them up."

"Is there a lounge car, I think I read somewhere about them. They have panoramic windows that you can look out?"

"Yes, ma'am and if you wish you can take your meal there."

"Chuck let's do that. We can have dinner and watch the sunset." Sarah was thinking about the sunsets she had seen as a girl with her father. She didn't understand if it was because she was pregnant or what but she was feeling nostalgic. She couldn't help but wonder where her father was and how nice it would be to tell him that he would soon be a grandfather. But she came to the realization that Jack would probably do the same thing if he could with her baby as he did with her and use the poor kid to swindle some poor sap.

"We can put things away later," said Chuck. "Let's go to the lounge car. I told there car attendant that we'd be there." Suddenly Sarah didn't feel much like going but she decided that it was all just her hormones being out of kilter and left with Chuck.

They made their way back through the car until they finally arrived at the lounge. It was nice with padded chairs that swiveled and windows that seemed to go on forever. She and Chuck had just sat down when she heard a small voice. 

"Mister is this seat taken," Sarah spun around and there was Jackie with her Mom.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Sarah. "Chuck this is the woman I was talking to you about and this is Jackie or I think that's her name."

"Yes, it is. Why wouldn't it be?" said Jackie as she plopped down.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot back at the station but I know you," said the woman.

"I don't think so," replied Sarah a little perturbed at the woman's insistency.

"Well, I don't know you but I know your father, your Jack Burton's daughter. I can see the family resemblance. Wow, now Jack brings back memories. I'm sorry my name is Ruby Smith and you've met my daughter Jacqueline but I call her Jackie. How is Jack I haven't seen him in ages. The last I heard from him he was in Florida working some con."

"So you know Jack? Oh by the way may name is Charles Carmichael, my friends call me Chuck but you'd know that if you'd opened my wallet."

"Oh, yeah sorry about that, but you know - wanted to get some spending money for the trip. Jackie Sweetie, here's some money go down to the snack car below and get some ice cream, maybe some rocky road it's your favorite and wait for me."

Chuck looked at Sarah and she just shrugged her shoulders

"What scam have you two got going anyway and can you cut us in?"

"Listen, I'm not involved in my father's illegal activities anymore."

"Okay no reason to get huffy. Hey schnook did you put the bread in the oven?"

"Excuse me," said Chuck but he didn't know how to answer. Of course he was but he didn't want tell that to this woman it would have been rude after all they had just met but by the same token he wasn't ashamed of it either why should he even care what this woman thought.

"Don't have a stroke Chunky, lighten up I was just kidding of course you're the father."

"We're married so I don't see anything wrong with it. Exactly how well do you know Jack Burton? Evidently too well."

"Chuck, please."

"Your husband gets rather flustered easily. Anyway Jackie and I got this con going. There is a South American that is loaded and he's in the bedroom behind ours so when he goes out tomorrow he'll be carrying a briefcase full of cash. We do a little bait and switch then Easy Street USA her we come."

"Ruby did you say South American? Please don't do anything until I have a chance to see him."

"Chuck, don't get involved."

"But Sweetie, he's South American maybe a bad person I might recognize him."

"Schnook you some sort of expert in South Americans. What did you collect criminal bubble gum cards or something when you were a kid. Listen if you don't want to help that's fine I just wanted to give Jack Burton's daughter a hand the way he did me, but if you don't want it that's fine too just don't try and steal my mark." With that the woman got up and left.

"Chuck, I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. We can't get involved in any criminal activity that might jeopardize our covers. Remember what happened with my father and Sheikh Rajiv Ahmad. We almost got killed."

"Yes, Sarah but I also remember he was the one who gave us the money for the wedding."

"Sweetie, I love you and I love how you trust people even when they don't deserve your trust. That was the only time Jack did anything like a father ought to for me. I learnt a long time ago that if I don't expect anything from him then I can't get let down."

"Aren't you a little bit curious about Jackie?"

"No, why? So she likes rocky road, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and Ruby named her Jacqueline the female equivalent of Jack, so what? Sweetie it could easily be a scam too. I remember my father and I used to stay in people's homes when they were away. The first thing we did was look through their letters and papers they had in the house and go through their photo albums so if any one showed up we could fake being a relative that they could feel sorry for. I remember once we had it down so good that we were able to convince a couple when they came home early and found us living in their house that we were their long lost relatives from Bolivia and that we had a standing letter from their father to come stay with them when we were in the States."

"Wow, how did it end?"

"We stayed another week with them and they paid for our airfare back to Bolivia."

"Okay I understand but it can't hurt to vet this South American guy. I mean what if he's Josef Mengele traveling to a medical conference in Chicago or a drug cartel boss who chops people up in little pieces."

"Alright we'll take a walk and check the guy out. If there's a problem we'll call someone, but we don't get involved with this scam."

"I would say that is a reasonable compromise. But you aren't the least be curious if you might have a sister that you don't know about? I know I would but I think that would be impossible if not impractical."

"Why your father was on the run for over thirty years by himself and thirty years for a man is a long time. All those nights of solitude and maybe somewhere some time he met someone and you know how things start then before you know it passion steps in and nine months later you've got a brother or half-brother."

"I never thought about it like that."

"Sweetie, I'm just messing with you. You can have no brother like I can't have a sister, half or not. It's absurd to even think about."

"I guess you're right but just think."

"Sweetie, look at the sunset."

Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

The sun had set and the train was moving along. It had just gone through the San Bernardino National forest and was running next to route 66 towards Barstow. Chuck and Sarah had eaten their meal and were now making their way through the train in search of Ruby.

"How was your vegetarian meal?" asked Chuck.

"Quite good, I don't think I've enjoyed myself so much or digested so well since, well since I found out I was pregnant. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have eaten meat so late."

"Sweetie, it could also be the movement of the train. It does strange things to your insides."

"Maybe but I didn't feel this way on the ship or when I was flying."

"Cruise ships have stabilizers and the roll, pitch and yaw you feel on a plane is different. Once you get your sea legs or train legs you'll be okay."

"Look there she is up ahead. What do we do now?" asked Chuck.

"We wait it should be about time for the car attendants to make the beds so our South American friend will come out." But they didn't have to wait for long because as they stood waiting a man came by carrying a black briefcase looking like Gomez Addams and entered the bedroom behind Ruby's

"Well, Sweetie anything?"

"No not a thing. I guess he's alright or he's well you know what I mean not a criminal."

"He may not be but Ruby is." Sarah couldn't help but think about Jackie and what her life was going to be like with Ruby one scam after another and sooner or later the inevitable conclusion. She replayed in her head the day her father was arrested and how the other kids in school had treated her. She felt the shame and the embarrassment all over again. She wished there was something she could do for Jackie but what?

When they got back they found the car attendant had already made their beds. He had folded out the sofa and made it into a lower bed and an upper bed was pulled out of the wall above making bunk beds. Chuck took the top berth because well he didn't had a round belly to move around but considering what he had eaten it seemed like he did.

It was two in the morning and Sarah was still awake she couldn't sleep thinking about Jackie. She was playing out scenarios in her head and none of them were coming out good. As she lay there pondering she felt a sudden gust of wind and then she heard a loud thud followed by a moan. Chuck had rolled out of bed.

"Sweetie, Sweetie speak to me," she said to Chuck as she knelt beside him cradling his head in her lap. He made such a loud noise that the woman in the next bedroom came to investigate.

"Come in," Sarah said when the woman knocked and much to both their surprise it was Doctor Louis, Sarah's obstetrician.

"Oh, Sarah what are...I mean what happened?"

"Chuck rolled out of bed, Gwen. What are you doing here?"

"Let me look at him," she continued to speak as she examined Chuck who was still half asleep. "It's the darnedest thing after you cancelled I got a letter saying I had won an all expenses trip to Washington, D.C. The only stipulation was I had to travel by Amtrak and the dates were fixed so I didn't have anything major going on and this was a once in a life time opportunity so here I am and you two where are you headed."

"We're going to visit some friends in Virginia. You wouldn't happen to have a layover in Chicago too?"

"How did you know? There is a sightseeing trip organized and I'm going to visit the Museum of Science and History in Chicago to see a real German U-boat. Can you image a real sub, bet you've never seen one of them, have you?"

"German, no." Chuck was starting to wake up and things were coming in focus he looked up to see Sarah looking down at him with her big blue eyes.

"I must be in heaven," he said.

"Well, Chuck you seem to be okay," said Dr. Louis.

"Oh, oh, Dr. Louis funny you should be here?"

"Yes, Chuck funny huh," Sarah thanked the Doctor for coming by then Gwen went back to her bedroom. "Sweetie, are there any more surprises I should know about before they pop up? Did you hide Casey somewhere too?"

"No, no more but I may have forgotten that Ellie would like to have an ultrasound done while we're in Chicago."

"What! And you didn't think to tell me."

"I know you're upset put first of all I just wanted to make sure you had proper medical attention and as far as Ellie is concerned it's supposed to be routine. She just wants to make sure everything is okay with you and the baby. I knew if I told you, you would start worrying and it truly is nothing. I was just trying to look out for my girls."

"I know and I can never stay mad at you. You know we ought to start thinking about names. By the way sleeping beauty what were you dreaming about when you fell out of bed. I could feel you rolling around up there."

"It was terrible. I was working with this man who was my uncle but he looked like my father on a farm then this robot came and projected this hologram of Vivian Volkoff she needed my help. Then there was in a sword fight with this guy in a black mask who sounded like Alexei Volkoff. He told me, Chuck I am your father. After I found out that Vivian was actually my twin sister and then I fell out of bed."

"Chuck no more meat late at night."

"If you don't mind I think I'm going to sleep right here. Please don't step on me if you get up."

"Good night Sweetie." "Good night Love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8:00 (Mountain time) and the sun was rising in the east, when the Southwest Chief pulled in on tack one in Gallup located off East Highway Route 66. The Gallup train station has only three tracks and one platform. Track one is nearest to the station so passengers can board more easily and those onboard can stretch their legs.

"Chuck, Sweetie, get up."

"What time is it? Sarah you've never been a morning person, what's going on?" Suddenly a fear gripped Chuck and he was on his feet. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no sorry if I startled you but we're pulling into Gallup and well I really want to go watch the sunrise. We can have breakfast in the lounge again."

Recovering from his near fatal heart attack, "Sure if that's what my girls want, I can't say no. If we see Gwen we might invite her for a drink this evening in the lounge as a kind of payback for the house call."

"That sounds nice and I scratched two names off our list. No Leia nor Vivian."

"May the force be with you. Let me get a shower then we can run right up."

The train pulled into Gallup and an announcement was made that if the passengers wanted they had time to get off and walk about but not to go too far away because the train would be leaving soon.

"Chuck look at it, isn't beautiful. You know sunrise over the desert is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Just look at all the colors and hues it's breath taking."

I was times like this that Chuck loved Sarah even more if that were possible. She seemed for a moment like the little girl she had been when she was with Jack. Adventures with Dad she used to say. Chuck wiped his eyes because just the sight of her excitement and wonder made him teary eyed. What would Casey say if he saw him, Bartowski you got problems with your female emotions. Female or not it was times like these he cherished and made the rest of his world worth living in. He knew he would do anything to safe this and maybe that was what he needed to tell the Agents at the meet. Love is a powerful emotion that if you love someone you will do what is necessary to protect and save it. The saying love conquers all is not just words but a motto or a way of life especially when you're out there daily in harm's way. Fighting monsters was their mission, loving was their life. Not bad he thought for the first thing in the morning without coffee.

Chuck was brought out of his morning meditations by Sarah.

"Will you look at that? How shameless can a person be?"

"What is it Love?"

"Do you see Ruby down there? She's carrying that big shopping bag right over three by the corner of the building."

"Yes, I see her so?"

"Now do you see Gomez walking back in front of the station?"

"Gomez isn't his real name but yes, what am I supposed to see?"

"Okay, now wait for it." In a few minutes Jackie came up to the man and handed him, her doll. From the train you couldn't hear what they were saying but the conversation went on for a while. When the man took the doll from Jackie he sat his briefcase down and as the Jackie distracted the man Ruby came up with an identical one she had hidden in the bag she and substituted them, putting Gomez's in her shopping bag. Afterwards the man handed the girl back the doll and Jackie went away hopping and skipping.

"Boy was she good," said Chuck.

"Actually, I was faster. That is a Jack Burton bait and swap special. I don't know how many times I pulled that, too many to remember. Sweetie what am I going to do? I need to do something for Jackie."

"If you want we can go down and talk to Ruby right now. There's still time before the train leaves. If you think it will do any good?"

"I don't know but I've got to do something. I couldn't help myself but maybe I can help Jackie."

Chuck and Sarah got off the train and started searching for Ruby and Jackie. They looked through the entire train station and found them sitting in the first class lounge.

"We need to talk," said Sarah with a stern firm voice.

"Hold up one Sarah," said Ruby a she raised a finger. "Jackie, honey, I think we need to have a grown-up conversation here so why don't you go play or get you some Rocky Road, alright dear?" Chuck handed Jackie some money and she was off.

"I'm not giving you two a cut. You didn't want in so you're out that's that."

"Listen Ruby we don't want your money," said Sarah. Chuck could tell by the way Sarah was emphasizing all the final syllables that she was mad. "I want you to think about Jackie and not yourself for once, if that's possible?"

"I don't like you judging me and I especially don't like you doing it. Who do you think you are? You met us only yesterday and now you know our whole life history."

"It's because of how I am that I can because I know where all this leads and if you really care anything for that poor child you'd rethink what you're doing."

The two were really starting to go at each other and Chuck was wondering if he shouldn't try to break them up when Jackie came back visibly upset.

"What is it Sweetie?" asked Chuck giving the other two grown-ups time to cool down.

"I just saw three men hurt the man we took the briefcase from. They were beside the station and I think one man had a gun and he shot him." The little girl ran to her mother crying and buried her head in Ruby's lap.

"Sweetie, you need to speak to me," asked Sarah. "Did these men see you? And where were they exactly?"

"One I think saw me but I ran fast. I did hear the man they shot talk about the train." Chuck and Sarah went into mission mode. Sarah you get Ruby and Jackie back on the train, take them to our room. I'll go scout out the scene of the shooting and be back as soon as I can. Please don't let the train leave without me. I love you."

Chuck found the site that Jackie had talked about and on the ground there was a large amount of blood next to a trash dumpster. Chuck opened the lid and found Gomez's body with three bullet wounds. He had two in the chest and one in the head. Looking at the size of the wounds he judged that it was a small caliber probably a twenty-two or thirty-eight. The two in the chest were to put him down and the one in the head was to seal the deal. Jackie had witnessed a murder and now Chuck had find out if the murders knew about Jackie.

As he was leaving the area he bumped into two men and he flashed. They were George and Roy Salvo, two enforcers for the DiMambro crime family out of Chicago.

"Hey, you." One of them yelled at Chuck.

"Who me?"

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?"

"Well if you must know I got lost. Can you tell me which way I need to go for the train? I stepped out and got turned around. I don't want to miss it so can you give me a hand?"

"What do we look like the info desk? Get out of here."

"Well, you don't have to be so rude." Chuck acted the part of the mild mannered geek because he had to beat feet and he was but as he was about to go one of the men stopped him again.

"Hey sorry Buddy, about the misunderstanding but we're looking for my friend's daughter Georgette, yeah Georgette. She's missing, you might have seen her. She's about ten blonde curly hair and blue eyes."

"No can't say I have but like I said I've got to catch the train so I don't think I'll be much use to you. But you could go talk to security inside the train station. I'm sure they could call the police or make an announcement and help you. It wouldn't be any trouble for me; I'm headed back inside anyway."

"No, no I'm sure she'll turn up. We wouldn't want to get a manhunt started and find out she's in the restroom or something."

"I guess not," Chuck was making good his escape when he bumped into the third member of the gang and he flashed. Mike Storci, junior member of the DiMambro family. He was wanted for drug trafficking and money laundering. He ran the family business up and down the west coast. The problem was not him per se but what he had in his hands. He had with him a tracking device and was using it to home in on a signal. Chuck hid and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"You guys find that kid yet?"

"No Boss. She just disappeared."

"Well, Joe said that he'd been talking to some brat from the train want to bet it's not the same one. Come on I tracked the money back to the train. Roy I want you to take this and go take Joe's room. You can search the train from there; we'll drive to Albuquerque where we'll get tickets and board."

"What do you want me to do with the kid if I find her on the train?"

"She's a witness. We got to get this money back or Chicago with have us swimming in the river. If you find whoever took it you can introduce them to some lead."

Chuck had heard enough now it was time to get back and warn the others. Chuck made a bee line back to the train and went straight to Sarah and the others. He reported what he found out and especially about the tracking device.

"Quick we need to find the tracker and get it out of here." But as they were talking the train began to move. "We need to get a move on it because that means that Roy is onboard."

"Hey, schnook, how do you know the guy's name?"

"I heard it when I was listening to what they were saying. Now let's get back to what's at hand. Open the case, now." Chuck had his game face on and Charles was taking over. When Ruby was moving too slow Chuck just grabbed the briefcase and dumped its contents on the sofa.

"Be careful," protested Ruby as bundles of bills fell out.

"Don't you see you're in danger," said Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boss, I'm here and the money was here but it's not here now," said Roy over the phone. "Yeah I'm getting a reading it's on the train. I'll go check it out and let you know… I know what discreet means I looked it up in the dictionary. Hey, I got to go someone is at the door." Roy opened the door and a car attendant was standing there.

"I'm sorry Sir but this is Mr. Waters' room. Why are you here and where is he?"

"Yeah, Joe Waters, he had some urgent business he had to take care of down under you see so he told me I could take his place."

"That is highly irregular. Do you have his ticket?"

Roy pulled out a card from the casino he worked at as a bouncer and a one hundred dollar bill.

"Here's my ticket."

"Very good Sir our next stop is Albuquerque. We will have an extended stop. I'll bring you meal voucher and you may select you meal time-"

"Yeah, yeah good, now I really need to get back to work. Mr. Waters' Boss will be meeting me in Albuquerque and he'll expect me to have my work done."

The car attendant left thinking that this new guest was very rude but at least he made a c-note in the deal.

"I wonder what the weather is like in Australia this time of year," he muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crap Sarah it's not here. It's the money it must be marked."

"What do you mean marked," asked Ruby.

"The money has probably been marked with some type of radioactive ink. Our government does it to trace money as it passes through different hands. It's safe and effective because it is relatively undetectable unless you know what you're looking for. To find it all you need is either a Geiger counter or in our case here a radio." Chuck switch on the radio in the room and they couldn't hear the station for the crackling sound. "And there's the proof."

"Schnook, what do we do? Can we wash it?"

"No and you don't understand, we are all probably contaminated right now."

"Chuck, the baby," said Sarah.

"Don't worry the radiation level is the same as the background radiation you'd get on a summer day. The real problem is Roy. He has the tracking device which means sooner or later he's going to come here." Jackie began to sob and cry.

"What is it honey?" asked Sarah.

"They're going to do to us what they did to that man back at the station, aren't they?" Sarah sat next to her and tried to console her.

"Not if Charles Carmichael has anything to do with it," said Chuck. He grabbed up two bundles of bills.

"Hey, that's my money," complained Ruby.

"Just consider it confiscated. Love, I'll be back."

"Chuck, where are you going?"

"There's no reason to wait for trouble to come I'm going out to meet it head on."

"Tell me you have a plan."

"Love, I always have a plan." Ruby looked at Sarah perplexed and Sarah whispered to Jackie.

"Don't worry Sweetie, my Chuck is actually a superhero."

Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

After leaving Gallup and crossing the Rio Grande River the train ran parallel to Historic Route 66 winding its way to Albuquerque, Chuck calculate that it would take a couple of hours before reaching there. He knew he had to work fast, time was against him but he also knew the same was true for their pursuers. They would have little time to arrive and board the train. If Chuck's plan worked then they wouldn't even get the chance, but first he had to deal with Roy.

Chuck went about the train passing out money, sowing it like a farmer would sow seeds. He first went to their car attendant.

"Hey Mike, I want to give you something for all the help you've given us."

"Mr. Carmichael it's not necessary really."

"No, both my wife and I insist." Chuck handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"Thanks," The man's eyes lit up with gratitude, "my wife is pregnant too and any extra I can bring home right now really goes a long way."

"I know what you mean. Hey congratulations, here let me give you another fifty buy something for the baby."

"Really, Mr. Carmichael I can't," but he did. Chuck then continued his journey through the rest of the train acting like a broken ATM.

"Not very hygienic but neither is money," he said to himself as he proceeded through all the restrooms leaving money on the floor.

He then went to the lounge area and he left money in a tip jar for the volunteer rangers program organized by the National Parks Service and Amtrak. Chuck made a mental note that he wanted to take Sarah to listen to their stories about the places they would pass by and the tales they would tell about the real west. He sat in a number of seats in the lounge acting as if he couldn't find the right one when in fact he was leaving money behind.

Lastly he waited at the end of a car for one of the car attendants to approach then he went into the gangway between cars and acted as if he had lost his footing, when the car attendant helped him he lifted the master key for the bedrooms.

"Okay, Dorothy follow the yellow brick road," he said to himself. He went to a group of unused bedroom suites between the lounge and his own. With the master key he opened a series and put money inside leaving them all open except for the last one, the furthest from the lounge car. After putting all the money he had left inside he locked the door and hid in the room opposite leaving its door slightly a jar.

Roy followed the signal given by the tracker like a blood hound tracing it back towards the head of the train but when he got to the lounge the signal started bouncing off everyone in the car.

"Crap," he said as he called his Boss. "You're not going to believe this but everyone here has got our dough. I think the wise guy has been acting like some big shot and has been passing it out like communion hosts. I'm going to move forward and see if I can pick up a reading from the bedrooms."

Moving ahead he picked up the signal again in the group of suites that were empty. He tried the first door and it opened up no problem.

"What's this?" He held up a c-note. "The guy's trying to be cute. I'm going to show him. I'm going to kill him real slow." He tried the second door and it opened no problem then he tried a third, a fourth and so on and so on until he got to the end. Roy saw the one door slightly open so he tried the opposite but it was locked. Then he checked it with the tracker and the signal came in stronger than before.

"I got you now," Roy said to himself as he put the tracker in his pocket and pulled out a Colt Bankers .38 Special. He then backed up and kicked the door in with the revolver at the ready but at the same time Chuck came up from behind him and flashed. Chuck grabbed the back of Roy's collar and his belt then ran him straight into opposite wall. He was able to pin Roy long enough to make him drop his pistol but Roy broke loose and swung catching Chuck on the jaw. He tried throwing a right but Chuck was able to brush block Roy's arm with his left as he side stepped. Then struck Roy with a reverse chopped with his right under the extended arm. Chuck grabbed Roy's collar with his right after he landed the chop and reach over with his left grabbing his right wrist as he swept under Roy stretching him over his hip. This locked Roy in a front sleeper hold. Chuck counted to himself until ten then let Roy drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Chuck counted to ten because less than ten Roy would have only been stunned but more and Roy wouldn't have woken up again.

Chuck called Sarah on her phone and asked, "Sarah, Love, you wouldn't have brought any zip ties with you, would you? …. You're my girl. Can you meet me in Room 113? I have a Christmas present to wrap." He then picked up Roy's gun and slipped it into his belt then searched him for his phone and tracker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had been waiting anxiously with her phone in her hand since Chuck left. She knew she shouldn't worry because his plans always seemed to work out even the most absurd ones but she couldn't help herself. Who would have suspected that gamily awkward nerdy guy that she had met for the first time, twice, back so many years ago would have become the master spy he was today. Sarah also knew if the truth were told blood never lies.

Finally her phone rang, "It's Chuck," she said out loud, "Of course Sweetie, I brought some, you never know when you're going to have to restrain someone …. I'll be right there," she said as she hung up. "Okay, girls I have to go to Chuck. In the meantime put all this money back in the briefcase. The scare seems to be over for now."

"Did Chuck kill the man from the station?" asked Jackie.

"No, Sweetie, Chuck talked to him and explained what he was doing was wrong."

"Come on," said Ruby, "Nobody's going to believe that crap."

"Well, Chuck might have been a little emphatic; anyway I don't know I wasn't there. I need to go see him stay in here and keep the door locked until we get back."

"But you just said the alarm was over?"

"For now Ruby, but there will still be people waiting for us in Albuquerque. Sorry but I got to go, please do as I say. Ruby, remember you're the adult." Sarah grabbed some zip ties and her purse then she went out the door.

"Jackie help me quick," said Ruby "grab some rolls of toilet paper from the bathroom and a trash can liner."

"Mom, what are you doing? Sarah told us to put this back in the briefcase, I don't think-"

"Be quiet and obey. Jackie I'm only looking out for us, if you don't look out for number one, no one else will. Now put the toilet paper in the briefcase like I said while I put the money in the trash bag."

"Okay Mom I'm done."

"Good so am I, now take this. I want you run it back to our room and hid it there. I know put it in my suitcase next to the bed." Jackie ran the bag back to their room. On her way Jackie was careful when she heard Chuck and Sarah to slip by them as fast and silently as she could. But as she passed she looked inside and there was Chuck standing next to Sarah over a man tied up just like she had seen in a Spiderman comic.

When Jackie got back to her mother she was very excited, "Wow Chuck is a superhero, I saw him with my own eyes. He had that guy from the train station all tied up. Mom you should've seen it. It was like something from a movie. I think Sarah is a superhero too but I can't be sure yet. Mom does that mean if she is, then her baby will be a one too. Just think a whole family of superheroes."

"Kiddo, I think you've been drinking too much fruit juice. Let's talk about what we're going to do when we get to the train station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck dragged Roy over to the opposite compartment where he hid before because Chuck didn't want to risk the man being discovered by a car attendant. As Roy was beginning to come to Sarah showed up with the zip ties.

"Okay that is that," said Chuck happy with his handiwork. Sarah stood next to him and turned her head sideways as Roy stared back at them trying to speak but not making much sense.

"Hum, I think taking his shoes off and putting his sock in the mouth was a little too much but yes I am happy with our work too."

"I'm not done Love." Chuck went into the bathroom and Sarah heard the sound of glass being broken. He came out of the bathroom with a towel bundled up and scattered shards of glass in the doorway then threw Roy's shoes out the door.

"Very good Sweetie, I'd never thought about that."

"Summer Camp in San Bernardino National forest when Morgan and I were in the fourth grade the only difference the other kids used rusty nails; we had to get tetanus boosters."

Chuck sat down on the sofa and had Sarah sit on his leg. He took Roy's phone, searched the menu and went to recently called numbers. The number he wanted was the first one.

"No, this isn't Roy. Listen up, I have your money so do you want it back? …. I'm telling you this was all a misunderstanding. …. What can I say I got people who act on their own initiative without permission I think as a businessman you can appreciate that …. Yeah sometimes middle management needs to step in and clean up situations others create. …. I know and I must tell you how deeply sorry I am but the fact remains we have your money and you don't. …. No need to get nasty. I suggest we meet in the Albuquerque train station say the entrance hall that way there will be lots of witnesses and video cameras to keep us all honest. …. Sure unarmed of course…. Yes, I'll give it all back to you minus a couple grand that Roy has. So see you in Albuquerque," Chuck said as he hung up Chuck then gave Roy an affectionate slap on the cheeks.

"Chuck, are you sure about this?"

"No but I don't see any other way. We could call Beckman but she won't be able to get a team in place fast enough. If any of them get away Jackie risks being in witsec for the rest of her life and that's no life for a kid." Sarah thought back to the day her father was taken in custody and how Langston Graham had come to her and offered her a way out or what she had thought at the time was a way out. How different her life would have been if she had just been normal, but then again she wouldn't be Mrs. Chuck Bartowski either.

"Turning a frown upside down," said Sarah.

"What'd you say Love?"

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud, yes that would be no kind of like for a kid and besides with the mother she has, do you think they'd last long in witsec? Then she'd be back on the DiMambro's radar."

"Sarah I have one last thing to ask you and I don't want to argue about this. This time just do it for me and the baby."

"Chuck I'm not going to stay in the car. Not this time. You've got no back up."

"Bebe, I don't want you near any gunplay. I might be able to talk this guy down but I might not. I just want you two to be safe."

"Sweetie, okay let's do it this way. I'll find cover and watch you from a safe distance. If everything goes fine I'll stay put but if not you can't except me not to return fire. Don't make me give you a promise you and I both know I can't keep."

"Love, I think that is an acceptable compromise as long as you have good cover and are far away from any shooting. I don't care if you have to take long shots and risk missing or even hitting me it wouldn't be the first time I got shot. Well actually it might be the first for you and does seem I've been shot by everyone else, even my own family. Maybe for us it's a sign of affection? Bang, I love you or something? But getting back to the now, I just want you two to be safe."

"Ditto. What do you want to do with Ruby and Jackie?"

"Leave them, they'd only be in the way and risk getting hurt."

"Well Ruby, could come after all she's the one who started all this mess to begin with."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Is it that obvious? No, I don't, she represents for me everything my father did to me. All the conniving and all the scams he had me do. All the people we hurt."

"But it's more isn't it. I can tell, Love."

"Yes, I feel like he robbed me of my childhood. All those grandiose adventures we went on were nothing but illusions because if we ever made any money he was always ready to spend it on some other scheme and the schemes never ended. Chuck, all I ever wanted was the white house with the red door and picket fence. I wanted to be like all the other kids I wanted to be normal."

"You never had any friends, did you?"

"Sweetie, I have all the friends I need in you."

"Have I told you lately, I love you but without the gunplay? I've got an idea we can share Morgan."

"Chuck, Morgan isn't a dog."

"But you have to admit he could pass as a Scottish terrier. Let's lock up here and go see what Ruby and Jackie are up to. I'm probably going to have to pry that briefcase from Ruby."

"I have my Walther P-38 if you want to borrow it. You may need to use it on Ruby but if you want I'll gladly shoot her for you. You know a sign of affection."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's early morning and it is already hot as two men speed down highway forty in a dark sedan trying to make Albuquerque as soon as possible. As they drive they discuss the situation at hand and possible scenarios.

"Well George, I hate to say it but your brother Roy's been taken."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Kill them of course."

"Boss you think this could be a set up, I mean this guy calls us about a meet in public. I mean he could be a Fed."

"I don't think so, if he had been a Fed he'd held me on the line longer so he could've had the call traced. I'm going to call and have a couple other guys meet up with us. Couldn't hurt and it's better to be safe than sorry."

"What about the kid? Do you think this joker's got her?"

"Maybe from the sound of him I think the kid was part of a ring of pick pockets or scammers. You know like that Dickens' book Oliver Twist, Jack Dawkins, the Artful Dodger."

"Who's this Dickens guy and why did he twist Dawkins artfully?

"Why do I work with the illiterate? Yeah I think that kid is working for this guy somehow and I think he's on the up and up at least about the money. From the sound of his voice I'd say they figured out they stole from the wrong people and are shaking in their shoes."

"Don't you mean boots, Boss?"

"You wear what you want and I'll wear what I want. Just shut and drive while I make this call."

"But Boss what're going to do?"

"I'm going to listen to him then kill him."

About forty minutes later on the same road a black Cadillac CTS-V sedan passes a sign, Welcome to Albuquerque. The sun is already high and the air is hot and dry.

"Boss, we're inside the city limits, what do you want to do now?"

"I called the boys we're to meet at the train station. There's still enough time we can get something to eat in the restaurant. I hate to kill someone on an empty stomach."

"I could go for some eggs and bacon."

"George, you know bacon isn't good for you. All that fat and cholesterol will clog up your arteries and give you a heart attack That's not to talk about the sodium and nitrates that can cause hypertension."

"What are you going to have then, Boss?"

"Bacon and eggs, you got to go sometime might as well go with a smile. Hey, I just got an idea you got that other tracker, right? I have been thinking about what you said about this being a trap. I'll use the tracker, if he's got the dough I'll go for the meet. If not then we track it down and leave the Feds alone. Either way we get the money back and Chicago is happy."

"Good thinking Boss. We're here. The other boys are parked over there."

"Pull in next to them."

The black Cadillac CTS-V sedan pulls up next to a black Escalade in the station parking lot. Two men get out of each vehicle all dressed in dark suits with even darker sunglasses and make their way inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we're about to pull into Albuquerque, does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" asked Chuck.

"Of course we're not dumb."

"Ruby, tell me. I want to hear you say it," said Sarah.

"Alright no need to get all bent out of sorts. Christ, your hormones acting up or something, Jackie and I stay on the train while you two go and get yourselves shot. Is that what you wanted me to say?"

Chuck laid his hand on Sarah's purse as she reached for it, "Needless to say you could have just said we'll stay on the train and left it at that but yes that's what you two are supposed to do."

Jackie went up to Sarah and hugged her, "You be safe, please," she said. Sarah felt warm all over along with a strange emotion that she just couldn't quite label but it felt good. Then Jackie went to Chuck and motioned for him to bend down.

"Spiderman your secret is safe with me. Use your spidey senses keep Sarah safe."

"Sweetie, you can count on Peter Parker. He's the man."

The train came to a stop at Albuquerque and the train conductor announced that there would be an extended stop to allow passengers to look around and to shop at booths set up by locals and Native Americans selling artwork and other items of interest. It was high noon and Chuck couldn't help but think of Gary Cooper.

Chapter 4

Don't Own Chuck

Amtrak Southwest Chief pulled into the Alvarado Transportation Center ABQ with its iconic bell tower. The complex, built as a hub, replaced Albuquerque's previous bus depot and train station. The train conductor announced that there would be an extended layover to allow passengers to look around and to shop at booths set up by locals and Native Americans selling artwork and other items of interest. But for Chuck it was high noon.

"Game face Bebe," said Chuck, "remember you need to stay behind cover, please I need to know you're safe." Chuck couldn't but think Sarah was no Amy Fowler. He helped Sarah off the train and with briefcase in hand they made their way from the train to the station.

"This looks like a good enough place, here in the middle," said Chuck after checking for security cameras. Sarah walked over to the exit for the local bus service and stood behind a column. Chuck shook his head but Sarah replied by raising her shoulders as if saying this is the best I can find. Her cover was good but not as far away as Chuck would've liked. They were in place so now they waited. Chuck caught himself whistling, _Do Not For Sake, Oh My Darling _but he stopped when Sarah coughed trying to tell him to quite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK ON THE TRAIN

"Come on Jackie let's go to our bedroom and get the money then we can go."

"But what about Chuck and Sarah, we can't just leave them like this, can we?" Jackie was concerned about her new friends they had given them so much and they didn't even know them.

"Honey Jack Burton's daughter can take care of herself and like you said Chuck's a superhero so he doesn't need us."

"But-"

"No buts, let's go while the going is good. If we don't hurry up we'll lose all our cash and then what? Don't you want the good life? Ice cream every day? No problems and no worries so come on and get a move on it." The two made their way down the corridor and back through the train to their room; they passed two car attendants inspecting a broken bedroom door.

"How'd this happen?" Jackie heard one of them say. "I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on this car?"

"I did but somehow I lost my key card and then I found this."

"Frank isn't going to be happy. You also say you found the other rooms open?"

"Yeah except this one."

"I wouldn't worry about it now but we need to get the rest of these cleaned up. We have new passengers that will be boarding so we need to get these ready first and we don't have much time."

Jackie smiled when she heard the conversation. It would have been funny to see the car attendants' reaction if they had found Roy hogtied bare footed with a sock in his mouth in the locked bedroom.

"Come on Jackie, we need to hurry up," said Ruby. "Quite wasting time, what are you looking at any way?"

After they arrived Ruby started throwing things in her suitcase and told Jackie to do the same.

"Jackie, we need to pack light so take only the things you're going to need and nothing else. We need to be out of here within fifteen minutes." Ruby was almost done when she noticed Jackie packing away and old torn ragdoll that had more stuffing coming out than in. Its dress had the remains of who knows how many meals on it and one eye missing.

"Jackie leave that it's only taking up room besides you're getting too old for dolls anyway. Look what condition it's in. If you want when we get to Florida I'll buy you a new one. What do you say?"

"I don't want a new one and why are we going to Florida? I thought you said we're going to see Dad?"

"We are honey. He's in Florida."

"But you told me he was in Chicago when we got on this train?

"I know but he moved. Now, take that horrible thing out of your bag and let's get a move on it. You don't want to keep your father waiting?"

"I'm not leaving my doll. It's the one that you said Daddy gave me when I was born and she is staying with me." Jackie was adamant on this, immovable like the cliffs of Dover. Ruby knew that arguing at this time would have been useless and unproductive.

With suitcases packed and money in hand Ruby and Jackie got off from the train and headed to where the Greyhound buses were parked. They found the bus they were looking for and secured passage. It would be a long trip but with the money they had as soon as they got to the next major city they could afford to switch means of transport and fly, leaving this story and everything behind them.

"See Jackie honey, we always look ahead and never in the rear-view. What is past is past there are only blue skies up head and adventures to be had." Somehow Jackie wasn't buying that Ruby for a con artist was a poor seller.

"But what about Chuck and Sarah won't they miss us?"

"Honey they can take care of themselves besides we're doing them a favour, like this they don't have to worry about us anymore. Don't you think it would be a little selfish of us if we made them take care of us any longer?" What Ruby said did make some sense to Jackie.

"I don't know, but we are finally going to meet Dad? Like you said we would, right?"

"Honey, I hope so but you know he moves around a lot so don't be disappointed if we get to Florida and he's already gone."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but your father's a very busy man. Now sit back and rest, go to sleep if you can because it's going to be a long ride." Jackie already had doubts if she would ever meet her father. Maybe her father was like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny cons told to children to get them to behave, but you can fool a conner because they know all the cons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE STATION RESTAURANT

"Okay boys, we've eaten now let's go and have some fun." The four men got up and made their way back into the main lobby. Chuck was sitting on a bench in the lounge when he saw the mob guys approach and he signaled Sarah.

"Hey, George turn on the tracker that way we'll figure out where the dough is. I'm getting a bad feeling about this place."

"Look over there Boss isn't that the guy from the train we met in Gallup?"

"Yeah, I think he is. Hey, let's steer clear of him. He might recognize us and ask about that stupid story you and Roy made up about the kid. The last thing we want is to draw attention and that guy has the gift of gab."

"I didn't think it was so stupid for something we had to come up with in a hurry."

"Just shut up and turn the machine on, alright or I'm going to have you put in the trunk on the way to Chicago."

"Boss the signal is bouncing off everyone in here."

"Probably what Roy was talking about, the guy sowed dough everywhere to through us off-, Crap is there any other signal."

"Yeah there's one that seems to be coming over there outside in the bus parking lot."

"Boys our guy is smart, he's trying to make a run for it. Let's go." Ruby hadn't counted on this.

Chuck sat on the bench and watched Mike Storci and his gang run by him and exit heading towards the Greyhound parking lot. After he watched them leave he ran to Sarah.

"Did you see that? That was rather stupid of course you saw that you were standing right here but what just happened?"

"Maybe they got spooked. That happens sometimes?"

"I don't think so there're no cops around and I've got their-" Chuck stopped what he was about to say and looked down at the briefcase.

"You don't think she did?" said Sarah.

Chuck slammed the briefcase against the wall causing it to open and they watched toilet paper fall out. His wild act caused more than one head to look over, a couple of them yelled at him about the wall but neither Sarah nor he were listening. Both ran out the exit to see Storci in a Cadillac Sedan speed out with an Escalade close behind. Chuck grabbed the device he had taken from Roy and could see the bleep moving away in the same direction Storci was heading. What to do, he asked himself but he was coming up blank when her heard Sarah.

"Hurry up Sweetie, we need to get to the hospital!"

"Hospital double crap!" He turned around and under a sign that read _Authentic Indian Jewelry, Lowest Prices_ was Sarah sitting in the sidecar of a motorcycle.

"What the-"

"Chuck get on and drive, the kind man is lending us his bike. Oh, I don't feel so good, please Honey hurry up, the baby," she said then winked.

"Oh, how I love you." Chuck flashed. "Love can you hold the radio maybe music will calm you down." As they sped out of the parking lot the man that had lent them the bike screamed, "the hospital is in the opposite direction."

They drove down First Street then hung a right on Coal Avenue then took another right on Broadway and finally another left on Route 66. Chuck had the throttle wide open and Sarah was navigating. They had distance to make up in a hurry but once they got on Route 66 they started gaining. It wasn't long before they caught sight of the Escalade's taillights. It was soon clear that Storci's plan was to wait until the bus made its first stop then grab the two girls.

"What'd we do?" yelled Chuck through the wind and the dust coming over the bike and into his face, swallowing a swarm of gnats at the same time. Sarah at least was protected in the sidecar. It had a wind shield and the padded seat made her comfortable.

"I've got my gun."

"No, you're not going to go Dodge City on me out here. This isn't the O.K. Corral. Do you have any more of those zip ties?"

"Yeah, but what do you want them for?"

"Take two and make me a figure eight but don't tighten then down. Okay the bus is pulling off at the gas station up ahead get ready. With any luck we'll be able to divide and conquer." The bus pulled in with the Storci's two vehicles behind. Chuck slowed down trying the keep the bus between him the mob boss.

"Okay, they've left one guy behind to look after the vehicles. Do you see the rest Love?"

"One has just gone on the bus and the other two are in to the souvenir shop." Chuck flashed then walked up behind George who was on guard duty and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, did you ever find that kid?"

"What are you-" Chuck took him out with a right cross then he used the zip ties to secure his hands and feet. As he was making his way to the bus he saw Sarah walk up to Storci's man coming off the bus.

"Oh, I feel like I'm going to faint," Chuck heard Sarah say. "I think it's the heat."

"Lady you okay," said the concerned goon and he came close to her; she reached up under his jacket and pulled his gun out of his holster then coldcocked him with it.

"I thought I told you-"

"Sweetie you said, no gunplay, pistol whipping doesn't count."

"Love, I see we need to compare our dictionary meanings."

"You say tomato /təˈmeɪtəʊ/I say tomato /təˈmɑtəʊ/. Love they're in the souvenir shop we need to hurry."

After they went inside Chuck grabbed a map and held it up to his face. Sarah pointed up at the security mirror, Storci and his goon had guns drawn and where herding Jackie and Ruby down an aisle.

"Wait," Chuck said but Sarah was gone she started to walk up the aisle straight at the goon. Chuck quickly circled round and came up from behind.

"Drop the gun," Sarah said as she put her pistol in the goon's stomach. Storci was about to raise his weapon when he felt the stub nosed .38 Chuck had taken from Roy poke him in the back.

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Chuck. It was then that things got a bit crazy almost like something from a Quentin Tarantino movie. The shop owner seeing all the fire power drew a 12 gauge pump shotgun from behind the counter.

"All of you put the guns on the ground, Betsy is getting mighty nervous here."

"Mister," said Chuck, "I normally don't like guns but right now we're the only ones stopping these two gentlemen, and I do use the term lightly, from killing these two women. Besides have you ever been robbed by a pregnant woman?"

"Well son you've got a point there, but I've seen my share of crazy these days."

"I wouldn't believe him if I were you," said Storci.

"Mister, this is my friend Chuck, he's a superhero like Spiderman," said Jackie "and I saw that man shoot a man in a train station," Jackie pointed at Storci as she spoke Chuck looked at Sarah and she nodded her head when they heard Jackie because they both knew that she would now have to go in witsec if she was going to be safe.

"Listen I've got a compromise," said Chuck. "Call the police and we all wait like right here like we are now, a Mexican standoff sort of."

"Son sound good but one thing who's going to put down their gun to call the police? I sure ain't."

"Jackie, Sweetie please help the man." Jackie went over and dialled 9-1-1. Before long the whole area was covered with blue lights and uniforms. Chuck had some explaining to do.

"Chuck, Sweetie what do we do about our covers?"

"Got that under control," Chuck said as he took out his wallet. "Where's it at. Then he pulled out a business card and dialed a number. "Marshal Dillion, Please." There was more than one head turn and some might have even gotten whiplash. "Kenny, do I have a deal for you. How would you like Mike Storci and his gang? Yeah got him right here or I should say the New Mexico State Police have him. You just have to keep Sarah and I out of the report." Chuck went on to tell him about Gallup and Jackie as well as her witnessing the murder in the train station.

"How did it go?" asked Sarah. Concerned about what would happen to Jackie.

"Good, I'd say. He happened to already be in the State so he's going to take over everything and expunge our names. He asked if we'd keep Jackie and Ruby with us until we get to Chicago that would give him time to clean up stuff here and meet us. I didn't want to hand Jackie over to anyone I wasn't sure of anyway."

"You know there are times you really amaze me," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Hey, Jackie where's Ruby?"

"She's right over- where is Mom at?" The three looked around in the shop but couldn't find her anywhere. Jackie was beginning to get worried that someone had taken or hurt her Mom so Sarah tried to comfort her. Chuck talked with some of the state police to find that one of them had given Ruby a ride back to the train station and they had also delayed the train's departure until they could get the three of them back onboard.

Jackie either from the fear or stress of what had happened or both fell asleep in the back of the police car between Sarah and Chuck holding on to one hand each.

"Chuck you can use the tracking device to find Ruby."

"Shush," he said not wanting to wake Jackie. "It's missing from my jacket and the last person that I was close to-".

"Was Ruby," finished Sarah.

Chuck and Sarah arrived at the train platform to find the Conductor standing next to the train looking at his watch. Just the look of him tapping his foot on the ground they could tell he wasn't happy, not happy at all. Chuck led Sarah on the train with Jackie in his arms. She was a little old and a little heavy to be carried but she was exhausted.

"Mr. Carmichael" began the Conductor the Southwest Chief has a timetable to keep. I'd like you to keep that in mind on any future jaunts." He kept on talking but neither Chuck nor Sarah were listening. They had bigger problems like what to do with Jackie and how to keep her safe.

"Hey, Mike can you do me a favour," asked Chuck to the car attendant. "Can you make another bed in our room for Jackie?"

"Sure Sir but isn't that Ms. Smith's girl?"

"Yes, but she got called away and asked my wife and I to take care of her until they can meet up in Chicago." Chuck didn't think his lie was that believable. Why would a mother leave her child with practical strangers but he handed Mike a c-note and all questions went away.

After Mike got Jackie's bed ready Chuck laid her down and Sarah tucked her in. They then stepped outside in the hallway to talk.

"Sarah, what do you want to do?"

"Sweetie whatever it takes. I've spent too many nights like what she's going through with all my father's comings and goings. I know how she feels and what she's going to feel." Sarah's eyes watered as she explained everything to Chuck.

"Shush, Come here," he pulled Sarah close. "I'll make it right, don't worry."

"Sweetie there's only so much you can do." It was then they heard Jackie crying. They went back inside Sarah sat on one side and Chuck sat on the other next to a child that a few days before they didn't even know existed. Whatever the possible relation she might or might not be took a back burner what was important Jackie's safety.

"I'm alone," said Jackie. "I've got no one. My mom's gone. I don't know who my father is or where he is."

"Didn't Ruby say anything to you about him?" asked Sarah. She intentionally didn't want to call Ruby, Mom because that was what she wasn't at least that was what Sarah felt.

"No, we just travelled from city to city and she kept promising that we'd meet him here and there. This last time she said he was in Florida but then she started saying he might have already left. Am I an orphan?"

"No, Sweetie, not as long as Chuck and I are alive, you'll always have a home." Then Sarah pulled Jackie close. This bonding that was happening between Jackie and Sarah seemed sudden but Chuck had half expected it. They had some much in common it was inevitable.

"My doll, I lost my doll."

"What doll?" asked Chuck then Jackie explained about the doll and where it had come from as well as how Ruby wanted her to leave it but she wouldn't.

"Wait this is where you need super powers," said Chuck. He pulled out his phone as Sarah had Jackie in a Ellie bear hug. "Kenny how long before you're on scene? I need a huge favour and you can't refuse. I need for you to send a patrol car to catch up with that Greyhound bus. Then retrieve Jackie's suitcase. There are vital documents inside. Have them run it to the airport in Albuquerque I'll have a helicopter waiting." After hanging up he called Casey. "Casey, Chuck, no you can't get rid of us that easy. Hey, I need a favour I need a driver at the airport in Trinidad. No innuendos. There's a package I need brought to the train actually I could use a few other things too. Fort Carson is close to Trinidad, right?" With that he explained to Casey what he needed and after the usual grunt Chuck hung up.

"See I told you he was a superhero Sweet Pea," said Sarah. "Chuck moves mountains for the people he loves and you're included in that circle now." Sarah kissed Jackie on the forehead. She didn't want to let her go and she didn't know if she could.

Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was looking out Devon's window that gave onto the hospital entrance. The administrators had wanted to make it a cheerful happy place like a buffer between the world beyond and the healing center inside. They had lush green trees planted mixed with Northern Spruce eternally green to give guests and patients hope. The grounds people were proud of their flower beds and had won many awards as well as being listed in Better Homes and Gardens. Chuck had sat there many a day with Ellie after Sarah had gone away so for all the hope and beauty that its designers had envisioned in its creation for him there was always this underlying memory that blackened even the loveliest of flowers down there.

"Chuck, Dr. Woodcomb's back with Dr. Martinez," said Colson. Chuck was drawn back from his daydream-nightmare.

"Well," said Devon "I'm going to have to operate as soon as we can stabilize the patient from her trip. I've got different IVs going right now along with blood transfusions so I'd estimate by this afternoon we could have her under knife and out in a few hours into post op barring any complications. I've asked Dr. Martinez to assist me. I think that's about everything. Where's Ellie and Sarah, Chuck?"

"I don't know they weren't here when we got back. I know Sarah wanted to check security on surgery but that shouldn't have taken too long."

"They probably went down to Ellie's office. We're supposed to go out from lunch together but I'm afraid I won't be able to now."

"Why don't we all eat together in the Cafeteria? Colson you and Dr. Martinez can join us. I'll buy since I'm on the government's dime." It was Chuck's turn to poke back at Colson's earlier remark.

"Sure I don't mind a free lunch," said Colson and Dr. Martinez agreed. "Devon, can you call Ellie?"

"I need the exercise. Chuck you take them down and I'll go by Ellie's office. After I've rounded them up we'll all sit down and eat. I'd like to hear how things are going down in Costa Gravas. Dudes, I hope you have good stomachs because Gordon Ramsey isn't our cook."

"You mean Chef," said Colson.

"Cook already is a compliment for our guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Sarah got off on Neurology and made their way down the corridor towards Ellie's office. Sarah knew this floor quiet well she had spent a lot of time here being examined after her memory problem. She remembered the lab and the machines with all their electrodes, the smell of burnt plastic and hot metals as well as the hum of the contraptions as they operated. All to help her but what made her feel sad was that as everyone was helping her no one helped Chuck. She had all the attention and everyone said oh, poor Sarah but what about Chuck. He sat there with her every day. He was always by her side and if he had to go somewhere he was never gone long and sometimes he just stayed outside the door. Even then she could feel his hand touching the door or wall like they were reaching through to her. But he never complained. He never raised his voice with her. She felt angry again with herself how could she have been so frivolous and given away that which she should have saved for someone who deserved it like her Chuck.

"That's funny," said Ellie I thought I locked this." El's words were like a wakeup call to Sarah her spidey senses were ringing but as she was going for the pistol in her purse she felt a barrel pushed in her back.

"Don't move," said a voice behind her and as Ellie opened the door she was greeted by a 9mm in the face.

"Come in and close the door," said the man on the business end. Once inside they saw a rather short stout middle aged man with a receding hair line.

"Ladies, I assume you're Dr. Woodcomb since it's written on your lab coat. I need your phone please. Don't make me have my men search you, I'd rather not."

"A gentleman and a thug," said Sarah.

"I'd prefer businessman, but I do have a code of sorts and that is I don't like to hurt women especially those who are pregnant. However, as I said I am a businessman and if that's what business requires so be it."

"Not much of a code, if you ask me sounds more like convenience."

"What you call apples I call oranges if you like. Now the phone," this time his tone meant there would be consequences so Sarah nodded to Ellie to give it to him. He turned it on then asked her for her pin then handed it to Miguel. "I want you to personally hand this to Doctor Woodcomb. You know what I want you to do?"

Miguel was more than a little uncertain about this plan but after doing what he was forced to do to Tomas he didn't see as if he had much choice. He'd have to be the Doctor's shadow.

"We'll leave this here with my man and ladies you can also leave your purses. Now we're going to go out and take the elevator down then into a van parked in the front. If you're thinking of doing anything like yelling for help my men will open fire and I have back up in the van. If you don't have any questions I think we can go." They had just boarded the elevator when the one next to theirs opened up and a tall blond man in surgical scrubs walked out and headed down the hallway.

Pablo and his men took Ellie and Sarah to a panel van out front and after securing their hands behind their backs with zip ties they put them in and drove off.

"Ladies, I want to point out that in the middle there's a bomb made from enough C-4 to level a city block," said Pablo as he switch on what looked like a cell phone, "It's activated now so all anyone has to do is call. I think you get the rest so for your sakes I hope your husband cooperates. Just relax and this will all be over soon."

Sarah closed her eyes. She counted in her head using her own pulse as a baseline, and listened for background noise so she could tell where they were at. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes when she felt the van stop then heard a clicking sound like the one in a parking garage after you take your ticket and the swoosh of the bar lifting up. Then she heard the noise of other cars that reverberated like in an echo. The van seemed to go round and round climbing higher and higher. She knew without a doubt they were in the parking garage across from the hospital and judging from the sudden warmth inside the van they were on the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon got out of the Elevator in time to hear the doors of the one next close. He walked down the corridor through the double glass doors that had Neurology written with Neur on one half and ology on the other. He didn't know why today that this caught his attention probably because he always remembered them open or a problem with the hyphenation. Arriving at her door he knocked before entering.

"Ladies are you hungry? I have to hurry-" but inside was this man he didn't know sitting behind his wife's desk.

"Dr. Woodcomb my name isn't important. What you do need to know is that we have your wife and her pregnant friend. If you want to see either of them alive again you have to create an accident when you operate today."

"What kind of accident?"

"Hortencia must die and you must kill her if not they die."

Devon was shocked, his brain froze. "I can't I took an oath." Then he started to get his wits about him. "How do I know you have them and that they're alive?" Miguel dialed a number on Ellie's phone.

"He wants proof," Miguel turned the phone around so he could see the women in the back of a dark van. "Okay now let's go."

"Hey I'm supposed to meet my brother-in-law and an agent in the Cafeteria if I don't show up they'll come looking for me."

"Then call them and tell them you can't come, that there was some sort of emergency. I don't care just make up something. Let's go."

"I can't I left my phone at home." Actually he didn't but he had to get a message to Chuck some way.

"Here use this one," Devon dialed Chuck. "Crap I made a mistake one more time okay, please. I'm nervous. Like this I won't have to fake an accident." Actually Devon was stalling so he could send Chuck the film that Miguel had showed him. "Okay, it's answering."

"Put it on speaker so I can hear. Remember the lives that are riding on you pulling this off." To underline his point Miguel laid his pistol on Ellie's desk.

"Hey, Chuck, Devon I can't find Ellie anywhere, but I've got to run back upstairs they just called me I've got to sign some papers for lab work before my operation."

"Right," answer Chuck seeing Devon was calling from Ellie's phone.

"We'll see you the next time you're in town. Sorry, if we couldn't get together but you picked a very bad day to drop in." After Devon hung up he turned to Miguel, "Just one minute I need to pull myself together I need a little air, please I mean you've got my wife. My God am I actually going to do this?"

"For every body's sake I hope you do." Miguel pushed Devon out into the hall. "Let's go you've waited long enough." Devon walked as slow as he could down the corridor with Miguel by his side to the elevators hoping Chuck got his message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was about to ask Devon why he was using Ellie's phone if he couldn't find her because she always carried it on herself. It was like her security blanket everything was there. It had everyone's number, her schedules, and most important photos of Clara. But then Devon talked about not being able to see him and then Chuck received the video of Ellie and Sarah.

Like Superman in a phone booth, Chuck transformed into Charles and grabbed Colson by the shoulder, "You're with me," and ran leaving Dr. Martinez alone. He pressed the button for "up" but the elevator was too slow in arriving so he hit the stairs taking two steps at a time. It was all Colson could do to keep up.

"Christ, Chuck what's going on?" Colson pleaded trying to speak as he ran. But Chuck was on auto-pilot he didn't feel anything and his heart was pumping pure adrenaline. He ran so fast he left Colson two floors behind. Chuck hit the doors for surgery and they banged against the walls as he sprang out. Everyone on the floor stared back at him. Chuck was wild-eyed and covered with sweat.

"Is Dr. Woodcomb here," he yelled at the agents.

"No," one of them said as they approached Chuck with trepidation if they hadn't seen him earlier with their boss they would have taken him in for being crazy. Just then he heard the elevator bell it was arriving. He had run so fast up the stairs that he had beat Devon's elevator.

When the doors opened up it was like everything went in slow motion. Chuck pushed Devon out of the way then grabbed Miguel by the collars and threw him over his hip with a judo throw slamming him on the floor before he could react. Chuck put his foot on Miguel's throat and drew his dart pistol pointing at his head.

"Listen, I'm only going to ask this once. Where are our wives?" Then he applied pressure with his foot.

"Chuck wait," yelled Colson with the little breath he had, "Not here at least."

Chuck and Colson threw Miguel against the check in counter and patted him down taking back Ellie's phone. They also removed his wallet and his gun.

"Devon wait here. It's better if you don't come," said Chuck then they took Miguel back down to Devon's office. Colson was reading Miguel his rights when Chuck walked over and punched him in the face. "Those are your rights, now again where is my wife and sister." It was then Miguel remembered what Devon had said on the phone.

"Smart your Doctor," Miguel said as he spit out blood. "But will it save your women? We want Hortencia dead all you have to do is kill her and you can have them back." Chuck picked up Ellie's phone and search the last number called and found one he didn't know.

"What would happen if I call this number?" he showed Miguel.

"Call it and find out."

"Thank you. You just helped me a lot." Check sat down at Devon's desk and turned on his computer. It wasn't difficult for Chuck to figure our Devon's password: Awesome. He went to the Carmichael Industries website then entered his own encrypted one.

"This will be as easy as one, two, three." He typed the phone number from Ellie's phone then the computer sent a wakeup call to Pablo's phone followed by streaming in a virus that sent back a beacon that gave away its location.

"Thank you Miguel, oh yes I know you." Chuck had flashed when he saw him in the elevator with Awesome. "Miguel Battista, member of the Costa Masgravas Secret Police, am I right? Your friends are across the street on the top floor of the parking garage." Miguel tried to fight his way free, growling, ranting and raving so Chuck shot him with his dart gun.

"Chuck you shot him!" said Colson in disbelief.

"Don't worry it's only a tranq I was tired of his crap anyway. I just needed him to confirm what I already knew. What's your security clearance Dave?" Chuck asked "Well, after today you'll be at least a level 6." Chuck punched in numbers on his phone, "Agent Carmichael for General Beckman tell her we have a situation." It wasn't long before the General came on the line.

"What's the situation?" she asked and Chuck explained what had happened. "Where are you and who is with you?"

"I am in my brother-in-law's office and I have Agent Colson from the FBI with me." Chuck didn't mention Miguel because he was fast asleep.

"But me on speaker," Chuck pressed the icon so Colson could heard her voice. "Agent Colson, my agent has just briefed me on the situation but what you both are unaware of is that we've made contact with our people in Costa Gravas."

"Would that be Casey?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, and he reported that there is some sort of jamming device that is keeping comm signals from being transmitted or received. Chuck, there are reports of skirmishes along the borders with Costa Masgravas."

"Did Casey say anything about Alex and Morgan? Are they still under arrest?"

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck I understand your concern for your friends but their nation is under siege and the whole population is in harm's way."

"Has the position of the State Department changed?"

"Unfortunately no, they want to work within the United Nations to get sanctions passed against their aggressive neighbor."

"General you and I both know that won't work. Not with a dictator like Raoul El Salvaje, he's the only ruler in power who has a standing warrant for his arrest by the World's Court for crimes against humanity."

"I know Chuck that's why I think we're going to have to activate plan B. Agent Colson I don't have to threaten you do I?"

"I think if I opened my mouth about any of this there would be a black bag with my name on it, am I right."

"I don't have to say anything else."

"Chuck find Sarah but you might have to leave that to the FBI. Beckman out."

"Roger," said Chuck but then he thought Roger who? They were on the phone not a one way radio. Just force of habit he guessed.

"Colson can you give me a minute," Chuck asked but all this information was taking time for his FBI brain to process.

"So you and your wife are-"

"With the company. Yes, but remember what the General said. Now I really have something to do here, please."

"Okay, I'll have my men block off the parking garage."

"They have to be discreet. Use unmarked cars, on second thought no don't do anything. If they have men on the floors they could get spooked. We're already at risk if they call looking for Miguel. Assemble a team with a helicopter and we'll storm them from the air. Better idea, have them use a medevac helicopter that way it won't bring suspicion and we can drop out on top of them before they know what hit them."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan. I'll make it happen," Colson said as he walked out of Devon's office but stood in the doorway and called one of his men to come over. He really didn't trust Chuck with Miguel alone. At one time he wondered if Chuck wasn't going to throw Miguel out the window. Probably the only thing stopping him was that they might see from the parking garage.

Chuck was busy getting his own coup organized in South America. His first message went off to Gertrude asking for a C-5 with men and gear. His next went off to the CATs telling Carina that she could bring her friend along to play if she wanted. With confirmation in hand along with time and place he had half a day to plan and rescue Sarah. The rescuing would be the easy part compared to telling her he'd have to go lock horns with a dictator and push an invading army back across the border.

"Piece of cake," he said to himself maybe if he repeated it enough he'd believe it. Chuck got up looked out the window again and stared off into the distance. I seemed no matter what they did or how much they tried they were always at this place. Chuck's mind was still off in space when Colson's phone rang with the dial tone from Men in Black.

"You got to be kidding," said Chuck but he had wanted to put _Rivers and Roads_ on his but Sarah said it was too sad.

"Okay everything is ready just give the word." Colson joined Chuck at the window, "too bad we can't see what's going on over there."

"Who says we can't," Chuck got back on Devon's computer and logged onto a NSA website and pulled down real time satellite feed.

"You know crap like this could really help the bureau," said Colson but Chuck was busy trying to zoom in and clean up the image. He was able to make out the men who had taken up fortified positions above. He made out they were armed with automatic weapons AK-47s and one even had a FIM-92 Stinger missile.

"Crap Dave, we've got a problem," Chuck said, "they have a Stinger which means they could shoot at the hospital or shoot down our helicopter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex waited with the rest for Casey to return. Allejandro could tell there was something in the air between Morgan and Alex. He really didn't know what it was maybe his Latino blood but there was chemistry.

"Siñor Grimes," Allejandro said to Morgan, "you like that girl don't you? There's no use in denying it I can tell. She's cutie but a little on the skinny side."

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Good, good that's the way you're supposed to act. Get the blood flowing. Remember you are the man and she is the woman."

"Okay, I took sex ed. in high school that I already know."

"No, my friend you have to show her that she is yours and you are hers. You have to breathe la pasión she must feel your amor. Do you dance?"

"I used to."

"You Americans I don't know all that technology, Sex in the City and you're so frustrated. Like this you must take her up in your arms," said Allejandro pulling Morgan close, "you must look in her eyes and say _te amo_ but the words must come from here," the beloved Premier put his hand over Morgan's heart, "your corazón."

"Sorry to break up this dance," said Casey "but I got word out. Beckman is trying to organize a rescue party but we've got to hold on. I brought back my secure Sat phone so we can call Chuck and Kathleen. Alex I'm sure she's worried about you and twinkle toes Chuck might want to hear from his favorite troll."

Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was looking out Devon's window that gave onto the hospital entrance. The administrators had wanted to make it a cheerful happy place like a buffer between the world beyond and the healing center inside. They had lush green trees planted mixed with Northern Spruce eternally green to give guests and patients hope. The grounds people were proud of their flower beds and had won many awards as well as being listed in Better Homes and Gardens. Chuck had sat there many a day with Ellie after Sarah had gone away so for all the hope and beauty that its designers had envisioned in its creation for him there was always this underlying memory that blackened even the loveliest of flowers down there.

"Chuck, Dr. Woodcomb's back with Dr. Martinez," said Colson. Chuck was drawn back from his daydream-nightmare.

"Well," said Devon "I'm going to have to operate as soon as we can stabilize the patient from her trip. I've got different IVs going right now along with blood transfusions so I'd estimate by this afternoon we could have her under knife and out in a few hours into post op barring any complications. I've asked Dr. Martinez to assist me. I think that's about everything. Where's Ellie and Sarah, Chuck?"

"I don't know they weren't here when we got back. I know Sarah wanted to check security on surgery but that shouldn't have taken too long."

"They probably went down to Ellie's office. We're supposed to go out from lunch together but I'm afraid I won't be able to now."

"Why don't we all eat together in the Cafeteria? Colson you and Dr. Martinez can join us. I'll buy since I'm on the government's dime." It was Chuck's turn to poke back at Colson's earlier remark.

"Sure I don't mind a free lunch," said Colson and Dr. Martinez agreed. "Devon, can you call Ellie?"

"I need the exercise. Chuck you take them down and I'll go by Ellie's office. After I've rounded them up we'll all sit down and eat. I'd like to hear how things are going down in Costa Gravas. Dudes, I hope you have good stomachs because Gordon Ramsey isn't our cook."

"You mean Chef," said Colson.

"Cook already is a compliment for our guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Sarah got off on Neurology and made their way down the corridor towards Ellie's office. Sarah knew this floor quiet well she had spent a lot of time here being examined after her memory problem. She remembered the lab and the machines with all their electrodes, the smell of burnt plastic and hot metals as well as the hum of the contraptions as they operated. All to help her but what made her feel sad was that as everyone was helping her no one helped Chuck. She had all the attention and everyone said oh, poor Sarah but what about Chuck. He sat there with her every day. He was always by her side and if he had to go somewhere he was never gone long and sometimes he just stayed outside the door. Even then she could feel his hand touching the door or wall like they were reaching through to her. But he never complained. He never raised his voice with her. She felt angry again with herself how could she have been so frivolous and given away that which she should have saved for someone who deserved it like her Chuck.

"That's funny," said Ellie I thought I locked this." El's words were like a wakeup call to Sarah her spidey senses were ringing but as she was going for the pistol in her purse she felt a barrel pushed in her back.

"Don't move," said a voice behind her and as Ellie opened the door she was greeted by a 9mm in the face.

"Come in and close the door," said the man on the business end. Once inside they saw a rather short stout middle aged man with a receding hair line.

"Ladies, I assume you're Dr. Woodcomb since it's written on your lab coat. I need your phone please. Don't make me have my men search you, I'd rather not."

"A gentleman and a thug," said Sarah.

"I'd prefer businessman, but I do have a code of sorts and that is I don't like to hurt women especially those who are pregnant. However, as I said I am a businessman and if that's what business requires so be it."

"Not much of a code, if you ask me sounds more like convenience."

"What you call apples I call oranges if you like. Now the phone," this time his tone meant there would be consequences so Sarah nodded to Ellie to give it to him. He turned it on then asked her for her pin then handed it to Miguel. "I want you to personally hand this to Doctor Woodcomb. You know what I want you to do?"

Miguel was more than a little uncertain about this plan but after doing what he was forced to do to Tomas he didn't see as if he had much choice. He'd have to be the Doctor's shadow.

"We'll leave this here with my man and ladies you can also leave your purses. Now we're going to go out and take the elevator down then into a van parked in the front. If you're thinking of doing anything like yelling for help my men will open fire and I have back up in the van. If you don't have any questions I think we can go." They had just boarded the elevator when the one next to theirs opened up and a tall blond man in surgical scrubs walked out and headed down the hallway.

Pablo and his men took Ellie and Sarah to a panel van out front and after securing their hands behind their backs with zip ties they put them in and drove off.

"Ladies, I want to point out that in the middle there's a bomb made from enough C-4 to level a city block," said Pablo as he switch on what looked like a cell phone, "It's activated now so all anyone has to do is call. I think you get the rest so for your sakes I hope your husband cooperates. Just relax and this will all be over soon."

Sarah closed her eyes. She counted in her head using her own pulse as a baseline, and listened for background noise so she could tell where they were at. It wasn't more than fifteen minutes when she felt the van stop then heard a clicking sound like the one in a parking garage after you take your ticket and the swoosh of the bar lifting up. Then she heard the noise of other cars that reverberated like in an echo. The van seemed to go round and round climbing higher and higher. She knew without a doubt they were in the parking garage across from the hospital and judging from the sudden warmth inside the van they were on the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon got out of the Elevator in time to hear the doors of the one next close. He walked down the corridor through the double glass doors that had Neurology written with Neur on one half and ology on the other. He didn't know why today that this caught his attention probably because he always remembered them open or a problem with the hyphenation. Arriving at her door he knocked before entering.

"Ladies are you hungry? I have to hurry-" but inside was this man he didn't know sitting behind his wife's desk.

"Dr. Woodcomb my name isn't important. What you do need to know is that we have your wife and her pregnant friend. If you want to see either of them alive again you have to create an accident when you operate today."

"What kind of accident?"

"Hortencia must die and you must kill her if not they die."

Devon was shocked, his brain froze. "I can't I took an oath." Then he started to get his wits about him. "How do I know you have them and that they're alive?" Miguel dialed a number on Ellie's phone.

"He wants proof," Miguel turned the phone around so he could see the women in the back of a dark van. "Okay now let's go."

"Hey I'm supposed to meet my brother-in-law and an agent in the Cafeteria if I don't show up they'll come looking for me."

"Then call them and tell them you can't come, that there was some sort of emergency. I don't care just make up something. Let's go."

"I can't I left my phone at home." Actually he didn't but he had to get a message to Chuck some way.

"Here use this one," Devon dialed Chuck. "Crap I made a mistake one more time okay, please. I'm nervous. Like this I won't have to fake an accident." Actually Devon was stalling so he could send Chuck the film that Miguel had showed him. "Okay, it's answering."

"Put it on speaker so I can hear. Remember the lives that are riding on you pulling this off." To underline his point Miguel laid his pistol on Ellie's desk.

"Hey, Chuck, Devon I can't find Ellie anywhere, but I've got to run back upstairs they just called me I've got to sign some papers for lab work before my operation."

"Right," answer Chuck seeing Devon was calling from Ellie's phone.

"We'll see you the next time you're in town. Sorry, if we couldn't get together but you picked a very bad day to drop in." After Devon hung up he turned to Miguel, "Just one minute I need to pull myself together I need a little air, please I mean you've got my wife. My God am I actually going to do this?"

"For every body's sake I hope you do." Miguel pushed Devon out into the hall. "Let's go you've waited long enough." Devon walked as slow as he could down the corridor with Miguel by his side to the elevators hoping Chuck got his message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was about to ask Devon why he was using Ellie's phone if he couldn't find her because she always carried it on herself. It was like her security blanket everything was there. It had everyone's number, her schedules, and most important photos of Clara. But then Devon talked about not being able to see him and then Chuck received the video of Ellie and Sarah.

Like Superman in a phone booth, Chuck transformed into Charles and grabbed Colson by the shoulder, "You're with me," and ran leaving Dr. Martinez alone. He pressed the button for "up" but the elevator was too slow in arriving so he hit the stairs taking two steps at a time. It was all Colson could do to keep up.

"Christ, Chuck what's going on?" Colson pleaded trying to speak as he ran. But Chuck was on auto-pilot he didn't feel anything and his heart was pumping pure adrenaline. He ran so fast he left Colson two floors behind. Chuck hit the doors for surgery and they banged against the walls as he sprang out. Everyone on the floor stared back at him. Chuck was wild-eyed and covered with sweat.

"Is Dr. Woodcomb here," he yelled at the agents.

"No," one of them said as they approached Chuck with trepidation if they hadn't seen him earlier with their boss they would have taken him in for being crazy. Just then he heard the elevator bell it was arriving. He had run so fast up the stairs that he had beat Devon's elevator.

When the doors opened up it was like everything went in slow motion. Chuck pushed Devon out of the way then grabbed Miguel by the collars and threw him over his hip with a judo throw slamming him on the floor before he could react. Chuck put his foot on Miguel's throat and drew his dart pistol pointing at his head.

"Listen, I'm only going to ask this once. Where are our wives?" Then he applied pressure with his foot.

"Chuck wait," yelled Colson with the little breath he had, "Not here at least."

Chuck and Colson threw Miguel against the check in counter and patted him down taking back Ellie's phone. They also removed his wallet and his gun.

"Devon wait here. It's better if you don't come," said Chuck then they took Miguel back down to Devon's office. Colson was reading Miguel his rights when Chuck walked over and punched him in the face. "Those are your rights, now again where is my wife and sister." It was then Miguel remembered what Devon had said on the phone.

"Smart your Doctor," Miguel said as he spit out blood. "But will it save your women? We want Hortencia dead all you have to do is kill her and you can have them back." Chuck picked up Ellie's phone and search the last number called and found one he didn't know.

"What would happen if I call this number?" he showed Miguel.

"Call it and find out."

"Thank you. You just helped me a lot." Check sat down at Devon's desk and turned on his computer. It wasn't difficult for Chuck to figure our Devon's password: Awesome. He went to the Carmichael Industries website then entered his own encrypted one.

"This will be as easy as one, two, three." He typed the phone number from Ellie's phone then the computer sent a wakeup call to Pablo's phone followed by streaming in a virus that sent back a beacon that gave away its location.

"Thank you Miguel, oh yes I know you." Chuck had flashed when he saw him in the elevator with Awesome. "Miguel Battista, member of the Costa Masgravas Secret Police, am I right? Your friends are across the street on the top floor of the parking garage." Miguel tried to fight his way free, growling, ranting and raving so Chuck shot him with his dart gun.

"Chuck you shot him!" said Colson in disbelief.

"Don't worry it's only a tranq I was tired of his crap anyway. I just needed him to confirm what I already knew. What's your security clearance Dave?" Chuck asked "Well, after today you'll be at least a level 6." Chuck punched in numbers on his phone, "Agent Carmichael for General Beckman tell her we have a situation." It wasn't long before the General came on the line.

"What's the situation?" she asked and Chuck explained what had happened. "Where are you and who is with you?"

"I am in my brother-in-law's office and I have Agent Colson from the FBI with me." Chuck didn't mention Miguel because he was fast asleep.

"But me on speaker," Chuck pressed the icon so Colson could heard her voice. "Agent Colson, my agent has just briefed me on the situation but what you both are unaware of is that we've made contact with our people in Costa Gravas."

"Would that be Casey?" asked Chuck.

"Yes, and he reported that there is some sort of jamming device that is keeping comm signals from being transmitted or received. Chuck, there are reports of skirmishes along the borders with Costa Masgravas."

"Did Casey say anything about Alex and Morgan? Are they still under arrest?"

"Agent Carmichael, Chuck I understand your concern for your friends but their nation is under siege and the whole population is in harm's way."

"Has the position of the State Department changed?"

"Unfortunately no, they want to work within the United Nations to get sanctions passed against their aggressive neighbor."

"General you and I both know that won't work. Not with a dictator like Raoul El Salvaje, he's the only ruler in power who has a standing warrant for his arrest by the World's Court for crimes against humanity."

"I know Chuck that's why I think we're going to have to activate plan B. Agent Colson I don't have to threaten you do I?"

"I think if I opened my mouth about any of this there would be a black bag with my name on it, am I right."

"I don't have to say anything else."

"Chuck find Sarah but you might have to leave that to the FBI. Beckman out."

"Roger," said Chuck but then he thought Roger who? They were on the phone not a one way radio. Just force of habit he guessed.

"Colson can you give me a minute," Chuck asked but all this information was taking time for his FBI brain to process.

"So you and your wife are-"

"With the company. Yes, but remember what the General said. Now I really have something to do here, please."

"Okay, I'll have my men block off the parking garage."

"They have to be discreet. Use unmarked cars, on second thought no don't do anything. If they have men on the floors they could get spooked. We're already at risk if they call looking for Miguel. Assemble a team with a helicopter and we'll storm them from the air. Better idea, have them use a medevac helicopter that way it won't bring suspicion and we can drop out on top of them before they know what hit them."

"Okay, sounds like a good plan. I'll make it happen," Colson said as he walked out of Devon's office but stood in the doorway and called one of his men to come over. He really didn't trust Chuck with Miguel alone. At one time he wondered if Chuck wasn't going to throw Miguel out the window. Probably the only thing stopping him was that they might see from the parking garage.

Chuck was busy getting his own coup organized in South America. His first message went off to Gertrude asking for a C-5 with men and gear. His next went off to the CATs telling Carina that she could bring her friend along to play if she wanted. With confirmation in hand along with time and place he had half a day to plan and rescue Sarah. The rescuing would be the easy part compared to telling her he'd have to go lock horns with a dictator and push an invading army back across the border.

"Piece of cake," he said to himself maybe if he repeated it enough he'd believe it. Chuck got up looked out the window again and stared off into the distance. I seemed no matter what they did or how much they tried they were always at this place. Chuck's mind was still off in space when Colson's phone rang with the dial tone from Men in Black.

"You got to be kidding," said Chuck but he had wanted to put _Rivers and Roads_ on his but Sarah said it was too sad.

"Okay everything is ready just give the word." Colson joined Chuck at the window, "too bad we can't see what's going on over there."

"Who says we can't," Chuck got back on Devon's computer and logged onto a NSA website and pulled down real time satellite feed.

"You know crap like this could really help the bureau," said Colson but Chuck was busy trying to zoom in and clean up the image. He was able to make out the men who had taken up fortified positions above. He made out they were armed with automatic weapons AK-47s and one even had a FIM-92 Stinger missile.

"Crap Dave, we've got a problem," Chuck said, "they have a Stinger which means they could shoot at the hospital or shoot down our helicopter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex waited with the rest for Casey to return. Allejandro could tell there was something in the air between Morgan and Alex. He really didn't know what it was maybe his Latino blood but there was chemistry.

"Siñor Grimes," Allejandro said to Morgan, "you like that girl don't you? There's no use in denying it I can tell. She's cutie but a little on the skinny side."

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Good, good that's the way you're supposed to act. Get the blood flowing. Remember you are the man and she is the woman."

"Okay, I took sex ed. in high school that I already know."

"No, my friend you have to show her that she is yours and you are hers. You have to breathe la pasión she must feel your amor. Do you dance?"

"I used to."

"You Americans I don't know all that technology, Sex in the City and you're so frustrated. Like this you must take her up in your arms," said Allejandro pulling Morgan close, "you must look in her eyes and say _te amo_ but the words must come from here," the beloved Premier put his hand over Morgan's heart, "your corazón."

"Sorry to break up this dance," said Casey "but I got word out. Beckman is trying to organize a rescue party but we've got to hold on. I brought back my secure Sat phone so we can call Chuck and Kathleen. Alex I'm sure she's worried about you and twinkle toes Chuck might want to hear from his favorite troll."

Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

The Southwest Chief pulled into its final destination Chicago Union Station at 3:15 pm Central Standard time. It seemed as if the ride was going to last forever but with each beginning there has to be an end. It had been an adventure, an adventure into the past brought home in the present. The train eased into the southern platforms located deep within the belly of the third busiest station in the nation located west of the Chicago River between W. Adams and W. Jackson Streets.

"Do you think my Mom will meet us here?" asked Jackie. Sarah looked at Chuck as if to say please say something.

"I don't know but let's go to my sister's house first. Did I tell you she has a daughter named Clara? She's younger than you but I think you'll both get on well together."

"Are you going to leave me there?" asked Jackie.

"No," said Sarah without a pause. "Why would you think that?"

"Well my Mom left me with you and I figured that you'd leave me somewhere too?" Sarah remembered saying the exact same words to her grandmother. It was like she was watching a movie she had already seen.

"Jackie, we're only here for three days then we have to catch a train for Washington. I promise you this I will try to find your Mom in those days and if I can't you're coming with us," Chuck said looking back at Sarah who nodded in agreement. "Now Miss, we need to get all our bags packed and ready. You don't want to forget your doll, do you? I'll talk to Mike and have him get a porter when we arrive in the station," said Chuck as he disappeared out the door.

"Well Chuck told us these bags needed to get packed then he left, how do you like that?" Sarah said jokingly to Jackie. "You know what I think?"

"No, what?" The little girl replied with a giggle.

"I think that's going to cost him some ice cream in the station, what do you think?"

"I concur," replied Jackie as she put out her hand to shake on it but Sarah pulled her in for a hug.

Chuck stopped off at Kenny's door and knocked. He had some business to take are of before looking for Mike.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in. I heard the announcement we're about to pull in so what are your plans when we get in?"

"First, I'd really like you to reconsider the invitation. The only two males at this baby shower are going to be my brother in law, Captain Awesome and myself, we could use a little masculine solidarity."

"First of all you're the one that laid that keel and besides as much as I'd like to I've got a runaway fugitive in St. Louis to track down. I hate to ask you this but what are you going to do with Jackie? I see the way you two act around her and I can tell you, it's going to end badly. You know being a Marshal sometimes we have to track down people which means we have to dig into their lives, get to know them and the hunt can go on sometimes for years. Years your living someone else's life and well you can easily begin to like them and when you have to make the collar it can be like arresting a friend. I've seen it take down some good Marshals, some close friends. Chuck, I'm just saying be careful."

"I know and you're right that's one of the reasons I'm here. I'd like another favor if possible."

"Sure, if it doesn't involve me injecting anyone with God knows what."

"I might remind you that you came up with idea of black bagging them, but no. I'd like you to look up in your database a Ruby Smith, Jackie's mother. I know the name sounds false but you've got to have something. I'd do it myself but-"

"Sarah would find out."

"Right, I'm also looking for a last known address."

"Are you trying to arrange a reunion?"

"I don't know yet I just want the facts. Then I'll take it from there."

"Okay, I'll swing by the office as soon as I get in tonight and get connected. I'll send you an email probably late but it shouldn't take long."

"Thanks and if you need anything just give me a yell." The two men shook hands then Chuck left returning to his quest for Mike and calculating in his head how much Mike made working for Amtrak and what it would take to get him to come and work for Carmichael Industries.

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Carmichael but working on the train is more than a job for me. It's a mission; I see to all my passengers needs and make sure they have the most pleasant journey possible. I come from a long line of railroad men so you can see it's in my blood and I just can't see me anywhere else. I'm sorry."

"Mike don't be, I do understand what you saying, but if in the future you ever change your mind you have a place with me. Here take my card and keep it close on the back is my private number. If ever you're in need just call."

"Thank you again and also your wife, I'll call ahead and have a porter waiting for you on the platform when we pull in and if you're ever this way again I'll be happy to serve you."

"Mike, it truly has been a pleasure," Chuck shook Mike's hand and offered him a tip, but this time he refused and Chuck didn't want to insist. Some things can't be bought in life and friendship is one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late evening in suburban Chicago, the sun was setting over the lake and as usual the wind was beginning to pick up. This was much different from California where the weather always seemed so sunny and the beaches golden. Chicago took some getting used to. The harsh winters and what seemed like concrete all the way up to the waters of Lake Michigan. But Chicago was a friendly city just the right size. It had all the charm of a mid-west town with all the conveniences of a large city. Ellie would have been lost in a city like New York but here in Chicago she was making it her town.

The Woodcomb's were at home getting the house ready for guests which was not easy with two busy medical practices. Ellie was making another pass through making sure the bed in the guest room was to her liking and fresh towels were in the bath.

"Devon, are they here yet?" He walked over to the window and looked out for what seemed the hundredth time, but he wanted to please his wife.

"No, El they're not just that woman who's been standing on the corner for the last hour or so. I think I should go outside and see if she's in trouble. She looks kind of worried."

"What? No, please turn on the TV there might have been a train accident or something."

"Honey, you need to chill. You know this is probably the reason Chuck didn't want us to pick them up at the station. I mean, how'd it look if a doctor had a heart attack while waiting for a train."

"Very funny Captain but not very awesome. Where's Clara at? I thought you were supposed to be watching her?"

"And looking out the window, and-"

"You're right I'm exaggerating but hey, Sarah's pregnant and my little brother's going to be a father. Don't I have a right to go a little crazy?"

"Yes, Bebe, you do. Come here and I'll give you a hug."

"Thanks Devon but can you please check to see if they're here yet." He walked over to the window and pulls the curtains back.

"Same as before, no Chuck but I don't see that woman anymore either. You know she looked a little strange."

"You know with Chuck and Sarah strange things seem to follow them around."

"Do I ever, Oh remind me I've something I've got to give back to Chuck."

"Oh what?"

"The tux, don't you remember? I need to give it back to him."

"Devon he told you to keep it. It would be rude not to give it back."

"Oh right Bebe what was I thinking?" Devon said but what he really was thinking, _yeah the tux with the bullet hole and the 9 mm he left inside. I had to buy a special lock box for it then hid it in the garage. Not cool Chuck, not cool _then returning to earth_._ "How's the baby shower coming? Hun is everything on track for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I've got Carina and Zondra coming in tomorrow morning. They will be at the party tomorrow night then they both have to fly out on some mission. I wonder if that was what Sarah's life was like before Chuck?"

"I don't know but it sounds pretty exciting to me, El"

"It sounds pretty dangerous to me. Are they here yet? Can you please check?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, a Blue Diamond taxi pulled up outside of the Woodcomb's townhouse. As Chuck extracted their luggage from the trunk, Devon's next door neighbor was watching from her window. Sarah was already out and supervising Chuck as he pulled a sleepy Jackie out.

"Here can I help you with those bro," offered Devon. "Wow Sarah I knew you were far along but what's this you already had one and are expecting the second?"

"Awesome is trying out humor this evening," said Ellie, "Don't mind him."

After getting the luggage inside, they made themselves comfortable in the living room. Sarah was holding Jackie in her lap.

"Wow Molly, you've really grown," said Ellie.

"Who's Molly? Asked Jackie.

"Molly is my sister." Her real relationship to Sarah would've been too complicated to go into with a child. "I'm sorry this isn't Molly. This is Jackie Smith. We met on the train and I guess you could call her our ward for now."

"Wow," said Jackie getting her second wind. "Does that make me like Robin? He was Bruce Wayne's ward?"

"Ellie do you have any ice cream in the kitchen?" asked Chuck trying to get his sister's attention.

"No, but I think there's some pie. I thought we might order pizzas and just relax."

"Vegetarian, no olives please," said Jackie. There was a long moment of silence.

"Sis, let's go look for that pie together, okay like right now."

"Ellie, Chuck wants to talk to you where I can't hear but that's alright. He wants to tell you that my Mom left me with Chuck and Sarah. They have been taking care of me ever since I saw a man get shot in a train station then some other men tried to kidnap Sarah and me but Chuck, I can tell her can't I? She does know? She's his sister, right?"

'Yes, Ellie knows," said Sarah as she kissed her on the head.

"Chuck kicked butt and those men left us alone and here I am. Is that what you wanted to tell her?"

"Jackie I think we need to have a talk later but yes I'd say that sums it up."

"Oh, oh! I forgot the best part. Chuck is like Spiderman. He's a superhero."

"Little brother, I think we need to get that pie now. Can you come please?" As they got up and were leaving the living room they heard Jackie.

"So is Ellie a superhero too? She's Chuck's sister so she has to be, right?"

"Well, she is a doctor and she saves lives so yes she is a type of superhero I would say." Devon looked round and saw Ellie's smile of approval.

"They call you Captain Awesome, right? Do you have a tee-shirt with a big A on it? Do you have a cape and mask too?"

"That's all we need," said Ellie as she herded Chuck in the kitchen. Ellie gave everyone a big smile then closed the door softly before turning to her brother.

"Chuck! What do you think you're doing? You know it's illegal to transport a minor across state lines? Devon and I are medical professionals we're supposed to report any possible child abuse or-"

"Hold on El you're spiraling."

"Spiraling, I'm not the one out of control here."

"Listen, what she said is true," Chuck went on to explain the story of mob and then he told her about Ruby leaving Jackie.

"But Chuck that just tells me I need to report this as child neglect."

"But what if Jackie is Sarah's half-sister?" Devon opened the door just then.

"Hey you don't need to look for the pie the pizza guy is here. Grab some plates and let's dig in while it's hot. I told Jackie that the girls could eat together in Clara's room. Sarah said that was okay." And as abruptly as Devon appeared he disappeared closing the door behind.

"Charles Irving Bartowski, you're not getting off that easily? Let's go eat but this conversation is not finished."

Chuck and Ellie went back into the living room and they all were sitting around getting caught up on what was going on in each other's lives.

"So Morgan is in Costa Gravas with Alex? How is Casey taking that?"

"I'll be surprised if he's still at home when we get back. He was already talking about hoping on a C-130 to quote unquote visit."

"I'd like to see Morgan's face when Casey shows up on his doorstep," said Ellie.

"I'd like to see Casey's face if he shows up unannounced," said Sarah. Everyone started laughing.

"Chuck, Sarah, What are you going to do with Jackie? You must realize that something has to be done?"

"I know Ellie," said Sarah, "but you know my story with my father. If Jackie is my, related to me then well, I just don't know. I feel so confused."

"Don't worry Love, we're in this together and we'll see this through together."

"Chuck this isn't just us. Ellie's right we have to think about Jackie and what's good for her? We, I can't put my own feelings above her needs." Chuck sat on the arm of the chair Sarah was in and put his arm around her.

"Sarah, what I suggest it that we do a DNA test and go from there? Anything else can wait. What do you say to that?" said Ellie and everyone agreed that would be the best first course of action.

"Bro, I was thinking, Jackie can sleep with Clara, she's got bunk beds for when her friends stay over."

"Okay. You know we haven't heard much out them this evening?"

"I'll go check," said Sarah.

"Don't be silly stay right there," said Ellie so she got up and went back. As she walked down the corridor she could hear the girls laughing and they sounded like they were having a great time.

"Girls, don't you think it's about sleeping time?" It was all Ellie could do not to look amazed or say something.

"Just one more hand. Okay three up, two down, aces and one-eyed jacks are wild that will be two jacks to open." They were playing five-card stud and using Clara's jacks as chips.

"Sarah can you come her for a second."

"What is it Ellie?" Ellie motioned for her to look inside.

"Okay what do you have? You have three of a kind plus a pair that's a full house. That's usually good but I've four of a kind so I win, sorry maybe next time."

"Okay now to bed with you girls. Don't forget to brush your teeth." Jackie came over and hugged Sarah.

"Young lady remember, your cousin isn't your mark," she had said it without thinking it had just come out _your cousin. _What was she doing? Sarah's eyes watered and Ellie had heard what Sarah had said then saw her reaction. Ellie knew Sarah had cross a line and that to go back now would be difficult to do.

"Yes, girls now lights out in half an hour to bed with you." Sarah and Ellie walked back into the living room with Ellie putting her arm around Sarah.

"Ellie what am I doing? Am I hurting her?"

"Sweetie you're probably giving that poor child something that she's been missing, love. Everything else is superfluous."

"Will you look at that? That woman is still there." Chuck and Devon had been putting things away after eating while the women were with the children.

"What woman?"

"There's been this woman standing down on the corner most of the day. I never really thought about it but now that it's late and she's still there something must be wrong."

"Let me take a look," said Chuck. He saw the woman but at first she was difficult to make her out until she got near a street light. "Crap!" he said then bolted out the door. Sarah and Ellie were walking back into the living room when the saw Chuck dart outside. Sarah instinctively pulled the pistol she had in her garter and when after him.

"Awesome, I was wondering what women used those things for."

"Devon!" said Ellie giving him a nonverbal reprimand. The Woodcombs followed out the door and found Sarah at the ready on the path to the house.

"Sarah!, neighbors gun," was all Ellie could say.

"Oh right, sorry," she said as they watched Chuck come walking back winded.

"Chuck, what did you see?" asked Sarah, "Did you flash? You know you're supposed to wait for me. I should-"

"Wait, one second please let me catch my breath."

"Was it that woman outside? Dude, do you know who she is?" Chuck nodded his head trying to breath but they were all bombarding him with questions. Finally he was able to speak.

"It was Ruby. I saw Ruby Smith outside."

"Do we call the police?" asked Devon.

"And tell them what? Yes there's a Marshal who knows we have Jackie but Ruby is her mother. If she's come back for her there's not much we can do," said Chuck, "What we need to know is what she wants?

"Death solves all problems - no man no problem."

"Sarah, I love you but this Stalin thing is a little creepy you have to admit."

"Let's go back inside and talk," suggested Devon "Ellie, Gladys is at the window."

"I see her Devon. Everyone wave at the nice woman." As they waved the women waved back.

"So, El you have a stalker neighbor," said Chuck smiling as he waved. They had just walked back inside when Ellie remembered that she needed to talk to Sarah.

"Sarah I almost forgot two things. Carina and Zondra will be here tomorrow for your baby shower. I'm sorry it is a little bit early but this was the only day I could get them to commit to and day after tomorrow I've got you scheduled for an ultrasound and an EEG."

"Thanks but are the hospital exams really necessary. I mean I understand the ultrasound and I was going to have my obstetrician do one when I get back but the EEG I don't understand."

"Chuck, told me that you had been suffering from headaches and I thought we might check you out just in case."

"If you think it's necessary."

"Love, it can't hurt."

Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The sun was up over Chicago and shining bright while the Woodcombs were busy going about their work. Oprah was on the radio taking calls from listeners about their problems and Dr. Phil was giving advice on the TV. Ellie was in the kitchen making animal shaped pancakes laughing and joking with the two girls.

"Sweetie, I love your Sister but remember what happened to my alarm clock."

"I get the picture Love, I'll go turn down the volume you got back to sleep." Chuck got up walked into the living room and switch off the TV. "Sorry Dr. Phil. I hope this doesn't affect you ratings. I'd hate to see you get cancelled." Chuck proceeded onward into the kitchen and plopped down at the table. Ellie was standing in front of the stove in an apron with Clara and Jackie on each side. If Chuck hadn't known his sister held multiple doctorate degrees in neurology and neurosurgery he would have mistaken her for Suzy Homemaker.

"Where's my sister? What have you done with her?"

"Oh, Chuck did I wake Sarah up? I'm so sorry. I guess we just got carried away." It didn't fall on deaf ears that she was worried about just waking Sarah. "But I'm glad you're up." _The other shoe dropped_. "Clara asked if she could take Jackie to school with her today and I told her she would have to ask either you or Sarah." _Now he knew the reason for the noise._ "And since you're up now what do you think?"

"Are you going to hold my coffee ransomed? Sure I don't see any harm in it as a matter of fact little Lady," Chuck said turning to Jackie, "We need to talk about getting you into school." Ellie frowned as she looked at Chuck.

"Okay Little brother, you can oversee your pancakes. We've already eaten so I'm going to take the ladies to school. Devon had an early morning appointment so he's already gone but he said he's coming home afterwards. He needed to talk to you about something anyway you can drive him back to the hospital that way you can keep his car. Don't forget to remind Sarah about the Baby Shower tonight. It would look bad if the mommy-to-be didn't show up."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I put a check off list on the fridge just mark off anything you do, but most of it is already done. Oh, I know help Devon pick out something nice to wear. You know working in a hospital you get used to wearing scrubs or lab coats all the time so you end up wearing the same thing underneath."

"So you want me to give him the Sean Connery, Pierce Brosnan or the Daniel Craig look?"

"Whatever just as long as there are no bullet holes, Devon is still going on about that tux you gave him." Ellie looked over at the stove, "Chuck, smoke! Please don't burn my kitchen. Okay ladies let's go." With that she and the kids were out the door leaving Chuck to save a rhino or elephant he wasn't quite sure which.

When Sarah got up she found Chuck sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of pancakes in front of him.

"Are you going to eat those?"

"No I made them for you. I ate a half burnt hippo."

"Oh, that's what that smell is; I thought the neighbors were burning leaves."

"Funny, very funny, you know El did something odd this morning. When I mentioned about wanting to get Jackie in school she made such a face. I'd think that would be good, don't you?"

"Sweetie, we're not Jackie's parents or guardians we can't just act like we are even though I would like to. Where is she anyway?"

"Clara asked if she could go to school with her so I said okay. You know Jackie's never mentioned school or going to school. She's never talked about friends or classmates."

"I guess she's a lot like me there. We travelled around so much I was never in any school for long and I never really got along with anyone. You can't get close to anyone that you might use as a mark." Chuck was pleasantly surprised at Sarah's sudden confession, a week ago she wouldn't have wanted to talk about her past but now it seemed to just stream out. The miracle of Jackie had to be the reason.

"You know talking about school and everything there was one thing I noticed last night. Jackie had Clara read her fairy tales."

"Sweetie, what's so odd about that?"

"It should've been Jackie reading to Clara. Jackie is older. And the way she talks about comic books. Don't get me wrong I think they are classic works of modern literature but Jackie talks about them as if they are real."

"What are you saying?" Sarah was beginning to understand and was getting worried.

"I don't know but my sister is the neurologist I think we need to start by talking to her about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting behind the deck in her office Ellie was looking over charts talking with two white-coated assistants like a general commanding troops Ellie was laying battle plans and issuing marching orders.

"Go back and give me a complete blood work up. I'd also like another EEG. Who's on call for the EEG tomorrow? No, see if Howard's free. If he isn't tell he I'll owe him if not I'll do it." As she was barking orders to her small army the phone rang.

"One moment," she told her assistants and picked up the receiver. "Dr. Woodcomb, Oh Principal Jones, what can I do for you? Is everything okay with Clara? … Oh you mean her friend Jackie. She's with my brother and his wife, they are taking care of her while her mother is away. … Yes, I'm sure they are loco parentis …. Can they talk with you today? …. Okay, I'll have them pick up the kids that way you can have an informal chat with them about this. Yes, I agree this is the best way to handle this. Thanks for your concern. Bye." Ellie sat for a moment gathering her thoughts then picked the receiver back up and dialed home.

"Chuck, this is El. Do you have Devon's car yet. Good, there's something I need to tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck hung up the phone and stood there trying to decipher in his head Ellie's words when Sarah walked in the room.

"Chuck, who was it?" Seeing the perplexed state he was in.

"That was El, she asked if we could pick up the girls from school."

"Sure, I've got a luncheon with Zondra and Carina before the shower. I need to make sure they don't give me anything like a baby size Kevlar jacket or bullet proof diapers in front of Ellie's friends. What is it; you look like you want to say something else?"

"Well, the principal of Clara's school called El and asked if we could meet with her before we get the girls."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. The principal didn't ask that we come down right away so that's a good sign. Every time I got in trouble the principal had someone come down right away and I had to sit outside. The only person who spent more time outside the principal's office was Morgan. Even today I get knots in my stomach if I have to pass by a principal's office. Does that make me like Pavlov's dog?"

"Sweetie, you know what they say if it barks and has fleas but I know what you mean."

"Funny, I bet you never got in trouble."

"Chuck, you've seen my teen picture at James Buchanan. I wasn't exactly Miss Popularity and the girls on the cheer leading team had it out for me that is until their cars caught fire at homecoming. You know that it's really hard to get a car to burn. It's not like in the movies where some guy drops a match down the gas tank and boom. No, it's not that easy but with a blasting cap taped under the gas tank well that changes the whole story."

"Thank you for giving me insights into your juvenile delinquency issues but no I was wondering more about what Jackie could have said in class that might have perk her teacher's and now her principal's attention that she would have thought it so important to talk to us about."

I guess Peter Parker we won't know until we talk to her. Speaking of Jackie if you go out with Devon this evening who's watching the girls?"

"Ellie has a sitter coming over. She told me she uses a service to get one when she needs. It sounds pretty good and all the sitters are vetted through the service. If you want to know anything about the person they hired all you have to do is call them."

"I don't know I like to do my own interrogations."

"Love we already have sitters lined up. Morgan, Casey, or Alex would love to sit or in a pinch my Mom or yours."

"Sweetie, just think about what you just said."

"Yeah now that you mention it? Maybe we should start looking around when we get home?"

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe have them submit resumes."

And a three by five glossy too."

See now you know what I need."

You are joking, aren't you? Sarah, you are joking?" Sarah didn't reply this was the first time in a long time she could be intimate with Chuck as she disappeared into the guest bedroom not before giving him that vixen look.

Hours later Chuck and Sarah were head out the door to luncheon appointments. Sarah was on her way to see the CATs and Chuck after dropping her off was on his way to meet Devon. They discovered in Devon's closet a collection of athletic attire and jock straps but very little that Ellie would approve for a social gathering that did not involve spare ribs or barbeque. As soon as the car rounded the street and disappeared out of sight. The back door opened and a mysterious woman entered. She walked around the kitchen stopping at the refrigerator she paused to read a note: _List of things to do for baby shower _under the title was written date, hour and location then reading down the list at the verybottom penciled in _call sitter for girls_. The woman left the same way she came in but as she was making her escape she was challenged by the Woodcomb's next door neighbor.

"Hey there, are you looking of the doctors?"

"The doctors? Oh yes, I was it was supposed to be a surprise and I guess the surprise was on me."

"Yes, this time of day they're at work and you just missed Mrs. Woodcomb's brother and sister in law. You know they are a strange couple seems like there's a lot of strange things that happens when they're here. Not that the Woodcombs are exactly normal if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry but I got-"

"You know the sister in law busted out of the house with a pistol in hand last night. I thought she was going to shot her husband cause he came running right before. I guess I could shoot someone who got me pregnant if ran out the door too."

"I guess you're right."

"You know it's nice to meet someone that thinks like me, someone normal. Who did you say you were?"

"Oh, just a friend of the family I dropped in to surprise them. Can you do me a favor and not tell them you saw me. I still want to surprise them that way I can come back later."

"I understand sure no problem. I did that once to my first husband Marvin, boy was he surprised but not as much as my next door neighbor, who was in bed with him. Do you have time to come in for coffee?"

"No, I need to go I feel a headache coming on so I really need to be on my way."

"You know that's what my late husband Oswald told me right before he had his stroke. Funny one minute he was here and the next gone. But you know the oddest thing I could've sworn he had a smile on his face after he died, probably one of those muscle reflexes or something."

The two women parted company and the mysterious lady disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah sat outside Dr. Jones' office on a wooden bench waiting their turn to go in and next to Chuck sat a boy who looked more than a little worried.

"Hey, you here to see the man?" The boy nodded affirmatively. "Remember keep your head down and things will go alright." Chuck did a fist bump with him before going in.

"What was all that," asked Sarah.

"Just some brotherly solidarity, now let's go see the man." Entering the office they were greeted by a very well dressed woman in her mid-thirties. Behind her on the wall were a number of diplomas, certificates and awards. On her desk she were two neat stakes of paper and off to a corner a picture frame with a photo of herself, a man and two children, clear signs of OCD.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Woodcomb, please sit down."

"Thank you but our names are Bartowski. You know my sister who is a Woodcomb but if you want you can call me Chuck and this is my wife, Sarah."

"Oh really," she said as she picked up a pen and noted something on a piece of paper. Chuck raised up a little to try and see what she wrote. "Yes, well Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski, I guess you're wondering why I called you in?"

"Well yes, I spoke with my sister Ellie and she said you were rather vague. I assume it has to be about Jackie?"

"Yes Jackie, hum" then she looked through one of the stakes of paper until she got to the one she was looking for. "Yes, Jackie Smith well I don't know about the schools in California but here in Illinois we take education seriously." Chuck could tell from Sarah's cold hard stare that she was getting upset.

"Well, I think it's taken pretty seriously back there too," snapped Sarah.

"Yes, Mrs. Bartowski I've heard." Sarah reached for her bag but Chuck grabbed her hand. "Anyway Jackie is your ward as I have been told which means you have a legal responsibilities towards her."

"Right we know that," said Chuck looking at Sarah who was looking back at him, "and we are fully aware-"

"But are you aware? Do you understand the gravity of the situation?"

"Well, I'm sure we would if you would just tell us," said Sarah getting even angrier and if looks could kill Dr. Nora Jones Ph.D. would have been written across a tombstone.

"I see you're pregnant how is that going to affect Jackie's situation? Have you talked to her about it?"

"What situation? Listen I don't think-" Sarah got cut off and this time her blood was boiling.

"That's one of the problems, you two aren't thinking. Can't you see?"

"See what?" Chuck was mad now Pavlov's dog or not this canine was ready to bit. "Listen if you've got something to tell us just spit it out."

"Haven't I been clear? Jackie has a serious learning deficiency. Clara's teacher discovered it today. The poor child has difficulty in reading and writing. I'm sorry but seeing you pregnant this can only be an added source of stress both for you and for Jackie. I don't know if and when you'll get in touch with her mother but this is a situation that needs to be addressed as soon as possible. Jackie's getting old and the longer you wait the more difficult it will be to manage."

Chuck felt like someone had taken the wind out of his sails and looking over at Sarah he could tell she felt the same.

"I suggest you talk with your sister she can better explain Jackie's situation I have some brochures you can read but as far as a treatment Jackie will need to go to special classes." Chuck heard short bus in his head and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Is there anything else we can do? asked Sarah.

"If you can afford it there are some excellent learning centers both here in the U.S. and abroad. The two in the U.S. that come to mind is one that is located where you come from in California in L.A. County and there is another in Jacksonville, Florida. If you're interested there's a new center that was just opened up in France supported by funding from the European Community. That one is located let me see," she scanned down a piece of paper. "Yes, in Paris. Take these brochures all the addresses and information you'll need are inside. I just beg of you one thing please act soon for the good of the child."

Chuck and Sarah walked out of the principal's office to find Clara and Jackie waiting on the same bench they had been sitting before.

"Is everything okay," asked Jackie.

"Yes, Love," said Sarah watery eyed as she gave Jackie an Ellie hug.

"Girls, I think ice cream is required, but Clara don't tell your Mom or she'll get mad at me."

Later at home. "Little brother, why is my daughter's dress covered with what looks like Chunky chip ice cream?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting time to leave for the baby shower and Ellie was running late. She had been called in for an emergency consult that turned out to be bogus and had just returned.

"Chuck, I need help. I can ride with Devon to the shower. You go ahead and take Sarah I don't want the Mommy-to-be to arrive late."

"Especially when two of your quests are carrying firearms. Okay, do you need money for the sitter I should really pay?"

"No, I pay by the month. Go ahead and go we'll be there after the sitter gets here and I can give her the rundown on what she needs to do."

"If you're sure?" Ellie waved for Chuck to go so he collected Sarah and drove off. It wasn't long before Ellie was ready and as she was going to call the sitter company there was a knock at her front door.

"Oh good I was getting worried."

"There was some confusion at the office I'm so sorry but I got here as soon as I could."

"Well you're here and that's what matters. Now let me give you the rundown there is food in the stove you can warm up. I don't think the girls are going to feel much like eating my brother feed them ice cream this afternoon so they're full. Their pajamas are out in Clara's bedroom you won't be able to miss it because that's where the girls are now and you can hear them. I left the number were we'll be next to the phone and please try to get them to bed by ten. I know that is a chore sometimes and make sure they brush their teeth."

"El, we need to go," said Devon. "I'm sure the woman knows her job so let her do it. I'm sorry but Ellie tends to be a little over protective sometimes."

"I can understand. I'm that way with mine sometimes."

"Oh you have children. Where are they when you're out like this," asked Ellie a bit concerned.

"I have very good friends I can leave them with. They are very reliable and trustworthy."

"That's really nice," said Devon. "Come on El we need to go you don't want Carina or Zondra to open fire on your doctor friends, do you?"

"Okay, okay let's go," then turning back to the woman. "Remember our number is next to the phone."

"I've got it all under control. Just have a good evening." With that Ellie and Devon left and drove out of sight but as they were driving to the baby shower Devon had a sudden thought.

"Ellie what was that woman's name?"

"I don't know I thought she told you?"

"No, I don't think so but you can ask the agency tomorrow and thank them for sending her."

Back at the Woodcomb's the babysitter walked back and went into Clara's room. Opening the door she saw Jackie playing dolls with Clara. The child looked up and her eyes opened wide.

"Mom, I knew you'd come for me."

Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

It was after midnight when Chuck and Sarah finally got back to his sister's house and they were both tired. They parked Devon's car in the drive and made their way up the path as they did they couldn't help but notice the light coming on in the house next door. Chuck and Sarah waved to the woman standing in the window with rollers in her hair and she returned their greeting before disappearing from sight.

"This must be what it's like to have a guard posted 24/7."

"If it weren't so creepy it would kind of make you feel safe, but no it's too much Friday the 13th or Don't Open that Door."

"Chuck, it was nice of Ellie to volunteer to stay behind and make sure everyone was seen off. I do feel really tired and my ankles are starting to ache. Am I going to become the Good Year Blimp?"

"Honey your beautiful no matter what the dress size," and he kissed her on the stoop. The two made their way inside to find the baby sitter in the living room curled up on the sofa watching Jay Leno, the latest casualty to the Neilson ratings.

"Hi, we haven't met I'm Chuck and this is Sarah. I am Ellie's brother."

"Hi, I'm Wendy the agency sent me over so I guess I can leave now, if that's alright or if you want I can stay until your sister gets here?"

"No, you can go if you want my sister and her husband will be back in a bit. My wife was feeling a little tired so I brought her back early. How were the kids? I hope they weren't too much?"

"No Clara was a love and she's in bed. I also did the dishes that were in the sink."

"You didn't have to do that," said Sarah. "We'd have taken care of them in the morning."

"I was here and they needed doing. If there's nothing else I'll just gather my things and go." Chuck gave the girl a tip and saw her to the door. He offered to give her a ride but she refused because she had already called her father to come and pick her up.

"I hope Jackie wasn't too much for her, she never mentioned her," said Sarah after Wendy left.

"Kids will be kids. I went through a whole string of baby sitters some even had religious experiences watching Ellie and I. I heard some of them tell my father: Jesus, did you know what your son did or Christ, I hope you don't call me again."

"Well Denise should we poke our heads in and check on the girls to make sure they're okay?"

"No, it's late so let them sleep. I think we need to talk about what we're going to do with Jackie, don't you? My thinking is that we find Ruby and come to some sort of arrangement. I was thinking that if we could get her to agree to it we could put Jackie in that school in L.A. We could arrange transportation or if she had to board she could come stay with us on the weekends. I know it's not ideal but it would the best solution."

"Sweetie that's contingent that Ruby agrees. And if she doesn't then what?"

"We can offer her money. It seems what she likes."

"Chuck listen to yourself would you actually buy Jackie? I don't think that's what you meant nor what you really think."

"I know but I just don't know. I feel we're in between a rock and a hard place. For once I just can't come up with a good plan."

"I've been thinking too and you're right there is no good solution that's the problem but as you've been telling me for a while all we have to offer is our love and let that be our guide."

"You know Sarah Walker it's strange to hear you talk about the way you feel but it's nice."

"Sweetie, I think you've taught me what love is while my whole life I was taught what love is not. Now shut up and kiss me."

Somewhere before dawn Ellie's alarm went off and she got out of bed. Slipping her feet into her fuzzy bunny rabbit house shoes, she then put on her house coat and drudged into the kitchen. Where she dumped out the old coffee and made more as the smell began to revive her senses Ellie went back to her daughter's room and flipped on the lights.

"Okay, sleepy heads it's time to rise and shine." It was difficult to think of shinning before the sun was even up. "Clara, what clothes do you want to wear today?" a rhetorical question since she would be picking them out anyway. But then it hit Ellie there was something odd, something not right but what was it? She hadn't heard Jackie. The child loved to talk and had greeted her wide eyed just yesterday morning even before she threw on the lights.

"Clara, where's Jackie?"

"Oh, her mother came for her last night."

"Last night, when?"

"Just before Wendy got here. Wendy was really funny she said she was late because someone had flattened her tire so she had to call he father to change it. She was so mad."

"Clara wear the same things you wore yesterday. Mommy will be right back." Terror gripped Ellie as she threw open the door to the guestroom and turned on the lights. "I'm not looking," Ellie began, "But we have an emergency." Both Chuck and Sarah were up. Sarah pulled her pistol out from under her pillow and Chuck grabbed a dart gun from under the night table.

"No! Put those things away. Sarah isn't that uncomfortable?"

"You get used to it. What is it?" Ellie closed the door gently.

"Now listen Clara is a little girl and she's your niece so I want you to keep that in mind when you interrogate her."

"Ellie why would we interrogate Clara?" asked Sarah.

"It seems that Ruby, Jackie's mother came last night and took her away." Chuck and Sarah sprang from bed and ran to the room next to theirs to find Clara busy getting ready for school.

"Clara honey," asked Chuck, "when did Jackie's mother come and get her?"

"Like I told Mom she left when Wendy got here." He was biting his lip trying to control his emotions and he could tell Sarah was doing the same although it seemed she was having more difficulty so he continued the query.

"El, Wendy was the babysitter that was here when we got home."

"That's what I don't understand she wasn't the babysitter that we let in when we left. Wendy is the girl the agency normally sends but there was another woman who came last night."

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Ellie described the woman that she saw when Clara interrupted.

"That was Jackie's Mom." Sarah sank against the doorframe and stared into the room looking at the unslept bed thoughts crossed her mind that had no words as a feeling of desolation sat in her soul. "Oh Jackie left something for you two also," said Clara. She went over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a paper bag and handed it to Sarah. When she opened it up Sarah began to cry because Jackie had left her most precious possession her doll.

Naturally Clara was lost in all this sea of emotion so Chuck took Sarah back into their room and had her sit on the bed. Despair led to misery as she soaked the doll in a rain of tears. There was little Chuck could do or anyone for that matter. But Chuck sat with her and held her close that maybe by feeling his body heat he could warm the cold that she felt in her heart. Ellie knocked gently on the doorframe.

"Devon has taken Clara to school and I asked him to come back. Is there anything we can do? We could go the police."

"And tell them what? We took in this woman's child so she could run off to who knows where? And now she's come back to pick her up?"

"Sarah look at me," said Chuck, "if you want I will track Ruby down? I can do that I know I can."

"Any then what Sweetie," she said as she caressed his face half embarrassed at herself realizing that Chuck was suffering too. "And then?"

"I don't know. She likes money I, we can offer her whatever she wants."

"Chuck, Love that's desperation speaking. We talked about this before both you and I know you don't mean it, you would never buy another person." Chuck hung his head, out of ideas and plans, Sarah pulled him close to her breasts and it was his turn to cry. Ellie who was at the door had to step out in all her years of medicine this was the one sight that she could nor would never get used to a mother who had lost her child. For that was what Sarah was these days and no manner of semantics could change the feeling of loss she felt inside. Ellie drying her eyes came back inside.

"Hey, Sarah if you want we can reschedule your appointments for tomorrow."

"No, no let's do this today. It will be good to get distracted. Come on Sweetie let's go see our baby and no one will be able to take this one from us." Chuck admired Sarah's strength and courage that in this moment she stood tall even if both of them knew that she was as fragile as leaf but just maybe she was strong enough to carry the both of them.

Chuck and Sarah got ready while Ellie wrote a note for Devon then they went for the car. Outside in her yard was their next door neighbor working in a flower bed.

"Morning neighbor," she yelled as they walked by.

"Morning," replied Ellie as she tried to get to the car as fast as possible.

"Did you meet your friend yesterday?"

"What friend would that be?" asked Chuck his attention captured.

"The one that was coming from around back yesterday afternoon she said she was from out of town and that she was here to give you a surprise."

"From out back you didn't think-" Chuck cut Ellie off.

"Yes, she did give us a big surprise. I just hope someday we'll be able to return the favor. Now, have a good day. Oh by the way are those nosy parkers you're growing there?"

"No they're Lilly of the Valley."

"Thanks," Mary's tears Chuck muttered to himself, "sorry but we have to run," they got in the car and they left as Gladys was looking up Nosy Parker in her flower book.

Chuck and Sarah sat in the back hand in hand with Sarah resting her head on his shoulder. Not a word was spoken for none needed to be said as Ellie navigated through the traffic making her way to the loop then round to the exist for the hospital. El took them to her office so they could be alone as she prepared the exam room and try to get them out as soon as possible but to go where?

"You can wait in here I've got to find a colleague you might know her, Gwen Louis she was visiting in the area so I asked her if she wouldn't mind."

"You didn't know she's my obstetrician?"

"No, Chuck actually suggested that I contact her the day you two arrived and I checked her out. Her credentials are great so I didn't see any problem and Sweetie considering everything that's going on right now it's better if you have all friendly faces with you." Sarah could see the same traits of kindness that she admired in Chuck in Ellie.

'Yes, you're right. Thank you Love, I really need you now and for that matter forever. You always know what I need before I do." Chuck pulled Sarah close as Ellie disappeared out the door.

"Chuck, I don't know if I can leave Jackie like this. I mean I remember with my father the first days of these adventures were wonderful because he was back in my life and he would fill my head with his wild tales. He would recount his great exploits and schemes but in the end there was some poor sap that he fleeced or some poor fool he bankrupt. At the time I thought about how marvelous it was that my father had this power over people that he could through command ask them for all their money and they were dumb enough to give it to him. As a child you should look up to your parents but as the years passed I began to realize the damage and hurt he left behind. You can't image how many times I've wondered if some of those poor people hadn't committed suicide or even murdered someone they loved so that my father could make money. It's a horrible thing for a child to realize that their father is a monster and maybe that monster resides in you too." With that she tried to pull away but Chuck wouldn't let her.

"Listen I don't believe for an instant that there is a monster in you. I can't speak to what you were like before we met but the Sarah I know for a certainty is no monster but an angel, my angel and as long as I live I will never get tired of telling you how much I love you." Ellie knocked then came in as they were kissing.

"We're ready if you can follow me." All hospitals are basically the same, like Motel 6s or Super 8s, they may change in size or shape but the interiors and rooms are all the same. They walked down the hallway with its drab green walls and easy to clean stain free floors and into the elevator playing the same non script music designed to relax and lobotomize.

"Here we are exam room 10. Sarah there is a hospital dressing gown on the bed you can out it on. I also forgot there is a bottle of water on the table you need to drink as much as you can. That's so when Gwen is doing the ultrasound the baby will stay in place."

"Is it really necessary I don't think I can?"

"Don't worry Sarah we'll make due. Just change and get up on the bed then I'll connect the electrodes and Gwen will prep you for the ultrasound. Okay, Chuck you can stay. You probably want to say hi to the newest Bartowski."

"Wild horses El, said Chuck meaning it would take wild horses to drive him away. Sarah got changed and was lying on the examination table when Ellie and Gwen came in.

"Looks like you can't get away from me so easily. Chuck have you fallen out of bed recently?" Ellie gave Chuck a strange look and he signaled that he'd explain afterwards. "Okay Sarah I'm going to pull your gown up. Now I'm going to apply some gel don't worry I've had it warmed up. How does that feel relaxing? Okay now I'm going to pass the wand over your stomach you might feel a little discomfort and if your baby is as active as his father then you might feel it move around."

"Chuck," said Gwen, "come here and watch, say hi to your child." Chuck walked over and was looking at the picture what a marvel he thought as his phone rang.

"Chuck, you're going to have that turned off," said Ellie with a frown.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked down at the number. "El, I've really got to take this."

"Then go outside you're agitating Sarah." Chuck left the room and closed the door behind him before answering the call.

"Kenny what have you got for me? … I know you've been busy … Good you caught your guy but did you …. Great where is she? …. Do you know what her room number is? …. Wonderful, I'll send a case of Scotch over for you and your guys. Just tell them that it's courtesy of Carmichael Industries. Thanks again. … She's in right now getting an ultrasound. Thanks again I need to get back in." Chuck hung up the phone and had just walked back in to hear Ellie and Gwen talking.

"I've got some spikes here on the graph," said Ellie

"And the fetus is really moving" answered Gwen.

"Chuck, you're not going to the hotel by yourself! Do you hear me! I'm going with you," Sarah said adamantly. Both Gwen and Ellie turned to him with a look that said what's going on.

"If you insist but I just wanted to keep you from getting hurt anymore."

"I know but I need closure too. If you want I'll let you do all the talking I'll just be there but I need to see Jackie, can you understand?"

"Of course I can, and we can do this together."

After the examination Chuck and Sarah went back to Ellie's office and waited for her to come. It wasn't long before Ellie showed up with graphs and papers in hand.

"Well, that was unusual but I guess understandable. This is a photo I had printed of your baby I thought you might want to start a photo album with this one. As far as the sex goes-"

"Ellie we'd prefer not to know."

"Good Sarah, because it was moving so much we couldn't tell which brings me to what happened in the examination room. As I was watching your brain activity I noticed something strange at the time when you had your discussion with Chuck so to say, there was a switch in brain pattern to one similar to Chuck's. It was as if the intersect in you were coming active but then it subsided."

"What does that mean?" asked Chuck.

"It could mean that Sarah's intersect is coming back to the surface or nothing. It is something we need to keep under observation. We just don't know the effects of pregnancy can have on her and the intersect that she has buried inside her brain. I would like for her to have weekly EEG scans when she enters the third trimester. Okay and I mean it. If there's nothing else I think you've someone to find if I understood the gist of what was said."

"Thanks Ellie, we'll meet you back at home," said Chuck.

"Sarah, be careful, please."

"Thank you Ellie for everything," said Sarah as Ellie grabbed hold of her and they both got teary eyed. Later on in the car as they were driving to the Waldorf Astor Hotel Chuck turned to Sarah and asked about what happened in the hospital.

"How did you know what Kenny told me and what I was thinking? I mean I didn't even know until he called."

"I don't know it was like I heard this voice in my head that told me what was going on. Maybe it's what Jackie would call my spidey senses."

"Maybe you know me too well, Mrs. Bartowski?"

"Maybe Sweetie, I think we're almost here."

"Yeah next block over, I'll park down the street and we can walk back then wait in the lobby until they come down."

"Sounds like a plan." Chuck felt somewhat relieved. He had a plan and he liked having plans because plans are what save order from chaos and chaos was his life before Sarah. They parked Devon's car on East Walton and walked back to the hotel.

The hotel had a circular drive that led up to a turnstile front door which opened up to a great hall a bit modern for Chuck's taste but it was bright and full of light plus a full skeleton of a T-Rex. Close to the elevators was a series of chairs, Sarah sat in one while Chuck made a round checking for other possible routes of escape.

"Here," he said to Sarah offering her a sparkling water while he needed something a bit more hard. "I've checked out the exits and this seems the best spot. We can see everyone coming and going from here. The stairs are behind the columns but to get to the doors they have to come by here and the elevators are straight ahead so I guess now we wait."

"Yes now we wait." They didn't have to for long soon they saw a red-headed woman come out of the elevator with Jackie close at hand. Chuck cut them off before they could make the door and as it looked like they might turn and go back to the elevator Sarah headed them off.

"Evening Ladies," said Chuck while Sarah maintained her promise to keep quiet. "I think we need to talk."

"Oh hi," said Ruby, "Yes we do, Jackie love why don't you go upstairs and call room service. Have them deliver you some ice cream." Jackie was about to leave when Sarah stopped her.

"Jackie I wanted to bring you this back," and she handed Jackie the paper bag with her doll in it.

"But I left it for you so you can give it to your baby. I don't need her anymore. My Mom is going to take me to Florida where I'm supposed to go in this school and I'm afraid I could lose her so I thought she'd be safer with you. You kept me safe so you could do the same for her."

"Are you sure Love?" And Jackie nodded. "Well let's leave it like this. I'll guard her for you and if ever you want her you can come and get her. Your Mom knows how to contact us." Jackie gave Sarah a hug and went back upstairs. Wiping the tears from her eyes Sarah turned to Ruby, "I think it's time we got things cleared up."

"We can go in the lounge and find a table." They walked through the lobby and went into a dimly lit lounge where they found a table in a discrete corner. Ruby being the grateful host offered a drink but they both refused.

"So tell me why we shouldn't call child services?" asked Sarah so much for her keeping quiet.

"You could but you won't. For the same reason you kept leaving with Jack every time he dropped by because the alternative was worse. By now you know about Jackie's little problem, when I first found out I was devastated, my little girl and I was in a very dark place but Jack helped me, he pulled me up. I owe a lot to him for all the gifts he's given and well Jackie. However, these schools cost money and there never seems enough."

"Looks like you're doing okay here," snapped Sarah.

"Oh this, I know one of the owners so I can stay here for free."

"Pretty convenient."

"Better than house squatting, yes, Jack told me. Do you want to know why I left Jackie with you two? Because of Chuck first of all, I could tell from the very beginning that he was a real straight shooter an honest arrow if ever there was one and secondly, I also knew Jack Burton's daughter would protect my little girl. I don't know if you two really fathom what the two of you together can do. You know Jackie is kind of in the clouds when it comes to superheroes but she called you two right. If ever there were a couple of superheroes fighting evil or slaying dragons and such it's you two together."

"How do we know this isn't a con?" said Sarah.

"I guess you don't but I think you of all people would know a con."

"Because you can't fool a conner cause they know all the cons."

"I think you have the answer you were looking for," Ruby got up to go.

"Wait," said Chuck until now he had been silent. "Here this is my card. On the back I wrote a number it's manned 24/7 give the person who answers the code underneath and they will contact me, us night or day. Tell the school to bill me at the address on the front we'll pay for Jackie's education no strings attached. Just if you could drop a line every now and then or send a picture we would appreciate it."

"See I told you, two superheroes." With that they parted company each going their own way. Sarah clutched the ragdoll all the way back to Ellie's house and after dinner she walked outside into the night.

"Hey, it's kind of cool out here," said Chuck coming out to check on her, "A penny for your thoughts."

"I was just looking up at the stars and thinking that Jackie could be watching them too."

"Are you sure you weren't also thinking if Jack was doing the same."

"Now look who's reading minds. Let's go back inside."

Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

It was 5:00 pm, Chuck and Sarah were back in Union Station. A cool damp evening air had set in sending chills down to the bone. They had made their farewells earlier to Ellie and Devon and had given Clara an extra big hug but they couldn't help but feel that this time they had left something important behind. Now they were here in Union Station with its huge grandiose halls where people feel so small and cold marble floors reflecting their emotions. In the first class lounge with collars turned up they waited, waited for train thirty to be announced.

"I need to give you this," said Chuck reluctantly then he handed Sarah a sealed envelope.

"What is it?"

"The results of Jackie's DNA test that Ellie had done. She gave it to me right before we left and I didn't want to open it up without you."

"Do we have to? I mean open it?"

"No, I was hoping you'd say that I don't think it's really necessary, do you?"

"Half-sister or not she felt more like our child and that's the way I'd prefer to let it rest. You know I was thinking, why does she have to go to school in Florida?"

'"I'm already ahead of you, I called one of the companies that Carmichael Industries does work for and had them give Ruby a good job offer. She called me just before we got here and asked if our offer to pay for Clara's schooling would be valid if she were to come to California, which naturally I agreed to."

"I love you. Just please be careful honey when you start manipulating people it's a slippery slope. Look at my father."

"Who's going skiing?" said Carina as she plopped down next to them. "Long time no see."

"Evening Charles, Sarah, nice to see you again," said Cole Barker standing behind Carina. Chuck and Sarah turned to each other with a puzzled look on their face. "We're here on mission and we need your assistance," Cole went on to explain.

"Listen Cole, Sarah's in her second trimester and I don't-"

"Chill Chucky, it's not Sarah we need. Cole better stand back before Chucky goes all berserker on you. Never wave the Sarah flag in front of him."

"Carina what's going on?" asked Sarah.

"I need a new mate."

"A new what?"

"Sarah let me explain, Carina's picked up a little British English, at least I hope that's what she meant because it could make this a bit awkward."

"Okay hold on, Carina be quiet. Cole speak," barked Sarah.

"You see she needs a partner that the Scottish National Liberation Army doesn't know. We're in charge of a decoy mission to lure the infamous Ice Pick assassin out. The Ice Pick is a known soldier for the SNLA and we had them fed false information that we were going to transport a turncoat on the train, your train to DC."

"I could do a brogue if necessary," said Chuck.

"You don't have to the turncoat is supposed to be an expat who lived in Edinburgh before returning to the US where he found true love."

"Sarah?" said Chuck.

"Sorry, Carina."

"That's where the mate comes in?" said Carina. "Although looking at what it got Walker, I think we'll stick to the British meaning. So what do you say Chucky, I could use a co-pilot?"

"Not arguing grammar but one is a verb and the other is a noun. I think if we stick to the noun it will be okay but only if Sarah agrees."

"Chuck you realize you'll be going around with a bull's eye on your back? But I guess we do owe Carina. However, there are strings. I want our rooms connecting and the wall between them unlocked so we can go back and forth. Cole, you and I can be in the adjacent bedroom so we can come in if and when necessary. Carina, Chuck is not like the clothes we shared on mission."

"You have become very territorial."

"Carina none of your usual fly by the seat of your pants or trousers if you like either."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Cole, "so I don't see any problems then with all your reservations having been made. From here on out or until the mission is over I'm Mr. Charles Carmichael."

"And we're Mrs. Virginia and Chuck McCalister. I'll give you the background details when we get on the train right now their announcing it so we need to go."

'Sarah, love," said Cole as he offered her his hand and Carina grabbed Chuck's behind. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and rolled their eyes as if to say when will this nightmare be over but it had just begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO MEN ON THE TRAIN PLATFORM ONE TALKING ON HIS PHONE

"Yeah, we spotted him, that's right Agent Barker, he's with three other people. One I guess is his wife or girlfriend and another couple. My guess is that McCalister is the other guy. … Barker's not married? Well the lady he's with looks to be in a motherly way. I guess Barker wanted to make a holiday out of it. …. Yeah the reservations are all made … Okay yeah, I'll get Barker's room number. He'll probably have this McCalister guy up somewhere around him close. … I'll let you know as soon as I can confirm his identity. Okay, we're getting on the train."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tickets please," asked the Conductor as the two couples approached the platform. Cole extracted them from his jacket then gave them to the man. "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael, Mrs. and Mrs. McCalister your joining bedrooms are at the head of the train. I'll call your car attendant Mike to see you're taken care of.

"Crap," said Chuck as Sarah looked back in at him. "Guys we may have a problem," but as Chuck was about to explain an oriental gentleman showed up.

"Hi, I'm Mike Wong. I'll be your car attendant please follow me."

"Phew," said Chuck. "I'll explain later, dear let's follow the nice gentleman. We wouldn't' want to get lost." The two couples disappeared down the track as Mike explained all the amenities that the Capitol Limited had to offer which were very similar to the Southwest Chief. Soon after they had left the two other men approached the Conductor.

"Tickets please," one of the men handed them to the Conductor. "Welcome Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith if you could wait here your car attendant will be right with you."

"I think I just saw a friend of ours they just walked down with that oriental man. Can you tell me their names so I can be sure? We might want to switch rooms to be close to them and of course we would pay whatever the difference would be." The man laid a c-note inside the ticket.

"Well, I shouldn't but seeing how you just want to know their names. One group is Mr. Charles Carmichael and his wife, Sarah she is the one with child and the other is a Mrs. Virginia and Chuck McCalister. Actually looking at the reservations you are just one car away, but I'm afraid I don't have any room in their car all the rooms are booked."

"Thank you anyway but we were mistaken they aren't who we thought they were." Then the man turned to his partner, "See I told you that couldn't be him. He's in Africa this time of year big game hunting."

"How was I supposed to know?" the man replied as they moved to a quiet spot.

"Keep an eye out while I call Ice Pick and confirm that their on the train. You heard it too the guy said they were in the car in front of ours, right?" The other man nodded.

"Hey, Ice we got them. … Yeah they're in the car ahead of ours. What do you want us to do? … Okay we'll try to get the room number and then call you back."

"Hey, you need to get off the phone that oriental guy is coming back," said the lookout.

"I got to run. … Yeah, we'll be careful. … Hey, you don't need to threaten us we know what's at stake." The man had just gotten off the phone when Mike showed up.

"Please follow me and I'll show you to your accommodations." The three men made their way down the platform to the head of the train and as they walked Mike gave them some information. "The cost of your meals are included in your tickets and dinning is done in shifts. I'll be by as soon as the train leaves to take your dinning reservations. There are two seatings this evening in the dining car one at 8:00 and the other at 9:00"

"But how can a person eat in only one hour?"

"The two couples I just escort asked the same question. You see we cross the time line between Central and Eastern time so there's actually two hours difference. Now let me explain some of the amenities." Mike kept on talking as he took the men to their rooms. "Okay so Mr. Jones, I have you down for 8:00 and you Mr. Smith for 9:00 very good I hope you enjoy your travel with us." Mike left them whispering outside their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CARINA AND CHUCK UNPACKED AND TALKED OVER THEIR COVER STORY.

"So you got it," asked Carina.

"Yeah no problem, so you and Cole on a mission together pretty interesting I bet, huh."

"Chuck, I heard that you had your little hands in this. Back in the office I've got friends and they said that your boss called my boss and said that she needed a certain DEA agent to go on an international assignment with a MI6 operative. Then guess what I find out that it just so happens that that agent is Cole Barker the guy you suggested I meet," as she was speaking to Chuck she moved towards him and he naturally stepped back until there was no place to go.

"Isn't that strange? What a small world."

"Chuck, what I'm trying to say is, well he does seem like a nice guy and I kind of do appreciate the concern but Sarah and I, are two different types of girls. She got lucky with you but I don't know. I'm-" Carina didn't get to finish her sentence when the train shuttered as it switched tracks causing her to fall on him so he caught her in his arms but at the same time the partition between the rooms opened up so Sarah and Cole saw Carina in Chuck's embrace.

"What are you two doing? Working on your covers?" asked Sarah.

"No, it's not like that. Cole tell her?"

"Charles what can I say but what I see?"

"Will the three of you please grown up," said Carina. "Chuck, you can let me go now."

"Oh right, sorry," said Chuck looking like a vine ripened tomato.

"It's time for our dinner reservations. You two go ahead then we'll follow ten minutes later." Sarah gave Carina a stare.

"I think it's better if you two go ahead and we follow ten minutes later."

"What's the matter Walker? What can go on in ten minutes or is that how-"

"I'd be careful how you finish your sentence I do have a loaded firearm." Chuck looked over at Cole but he seemed to enjoy the cat fight.

"Ladies, why don't we all go together since you are supposed to be guarding me wouldn't it look odd that you just let me walk around."

"Charles is right girls, we need to go together."

The two couples took up their seats Chuck and Cole acting like gentlemen waited for the women to be seated before taking their places. The Lead Service Attendant came over and gave them the menu.

"I'll give you time to look it over," then after handing it to another gentleman who had arrived shortly after he returned to take their orders.

"Mrs. Carmichael will have the Vegetarian Gemelli pasta and I'll have the Amtrak Signature Steak," said Chuck.

"Mr. McCalister, remember what happened the last time you ate meat so late."

"Oh, that's right can't have that again. I'll take the Healthy Option, Light Entrée instead."

"Thanks Chuck for ordering for my wife," said Barker.

"Yes, dear what should I get?" said Carina.

"How about the Chef's Evening Marketplace Special a braised turkey shank with pearl onions and bacon?"

"Dear you know I'm allergic to onions. Are you trying to collect the insurance money? No, I'll have the Mahi-Mahi."

"That sounds good for me too." Waiting until the service attendant had left, "Christ, the fact that you can order for Sarah and she knows what you can't eat is amazing but remember, she's my wife and Carina is yours."

"Sorry, it's just force of habit I guess," Chuck said as he looked at Sarah who shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Cole it's kind of cute, don't you think," said Carina.

"Maybe but we're on mission."

They're food came and they ate in silence. Cole was looking around the car for unusual activity but before he could get Chuck to turn around the man who had been sitting in the corner was gone.

"How were your meals," asked Chuck. "Now who wants desert?"

"Well if they have some fresh fruit. You know for the baby," Sarah said as she took Cole's hand.

"Anything for you love." Cole caught the service attendant's attention and ordered. He brought a bowl of fresh mixed fruit. Chuck who was having serious doubts about the arrangement of partners he picked up an apple then peeled it and gave Sarah half.

"Oh, is this my half?" asked Carina. It was then Chuck realized what he had done.

"Yes, yes. You know what Charles let me get this. Excuse me," Chuck said to the attendant. "what scotch have you got?"

"Sir, we have a limited selection we carry Dewar's."

"Do you have any Dewar's Signature? If you do, see if you can find two glasses," to which Carina coughed, "better make that three. I'll make sure the tip reflects the service."

The two couples retreated back to their rooms walking down the corridor of the train when a door opened up and Gwen Louis stepped out. Chuck pushed Carina past and motioned Cole to follow leaving Sarah momentarily alone.

"Sarah, I was wondering if I was going to see you?"

"Yes, we're on the train.

"That husband is quite a man. I'm beginning to think my being here wasn't an accident."

"I really don't know what you mean."

"That's okay, I understand but please you need to go back to California I have a practice to run before he comes up with some other place I need to be. Say hi to him from me and make sure he eats a light diner. I'd hate to have to bill you for another house call."

The two women parted company and Sarah returned to her bedroom to find the partition opened and Cole with Carina waiting to hear what went on.

"Who was that? And how does she know you two?"

"Sweetie, you want to explain?"

"Oh, I don't know what you mean."

"You're still going to deny it. Well, Gwen is my obstetrician and mysteriously she won a prize." Sarah went into the whole story, the train, Chicago and Washington D.C.

"Wow, Chuck you did all that for Sarah? I have to say what you did is super cute if not also very hot." Sarah gave Carina the evil eye.

"Hey, I haven't admitted to anything yet. I can neither confirm nor deny."

"Charles I have to say bravo."

"Thanks Cole," said Chuck as he put his arm around him, "but I'm sure that if you meet the right girl say on a mission and she was your type you could, well fall in love then things would progress then they would evolve. I mean at that point you'd do the same thing for that someone you love."

Sarah shook her head as Chuck babbled on and Carina turned beet red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MR. JONES AND MR. SMITH IN ONE OF THEIR BEDROOMS

"Okay Ice we'll make it happen," said Mr. Smith as he hung up his cell phone.

"What did Ice say?"

"We're supposed to take MaCalister and his wife off the train in Pittsburgh. They want both of them alive and taken to Canada where they can get the rat to spill his guts on what he's said to MI6. They think if he sees his wife roughed up a bit he'll squeal."

"What are we supposed to do with the other two?"

"Hold on to them until we know they've got him in the air then the Ice Pick will take over."

"Have you ever met Ice Pick?"

"No and I really don't want to either. You know they should take McCalister's sister instead of his wife seems he cares more about her. I can kind of understand you know family is family."

"Yeah, but I bet he'll be glad to know Barker is going to get what he desires. I mean knocking someone's sister up to get then to turn. How low can you get."

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry about the pregnant woman but I'm not going to lose any sleep of that Barker guy."

Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The Capitol limited ran across a Northern route before making the dip south from Cleveland to Pittsburgh then on to West Virginia. The first stop on its journey was South Bend and a few drunken frat students boarded from Notre Dame headed to another party further down the line. This was a night train and being such the Conductor had his hands full with the rowdy bunch. But soon order was restored when the noisy guys were kicked off at the next stop.

"Were you like that at Standford?" asked Sarah to Chuck.

"Well we did party but I don't remember being that obnoxious."

"What Chucky one wine cooler and you were out. Wow, Cole can you image how much money you could save? With a six pack you'd have six days of partying covered."

"It certainly would have cut my pub bill. But my inn keep would've had to find another source of income to pay for his rent."

"You know that's what I would like about being in England the whole pub atmosphere. A place where everyone knows you and you can just hang with your mates. Kind of what Sarah and I had when we had the CAT squad."

Chuck ignored that he had been the brunt of humor to get to a place where Cole and Carina could open up to each other.

"Yeah, Cole tell us more about your pub what's it like? I mean is it like what we see on TV?"

"I don't know it's not much really a place where you can grab something to eat usually something not very health and a pint."

"Carina, doesn't that sound nice," said Chuck.

"You know it does. I kind of like a little hard cider every now and then."

"Well, if it's hard cider you like, I know a place…." And they went on for hours talking about what they like and disliked. Chuck and Sarah watched the body language which spoke louder than words. As Cole and Carina spoke they slowly moved closer to each other, probably not even realizing it almost as if they were magnetic. Then as Cole was speaking he touched Carina on the shoulder and she did the same. Neither were conscious of what they were doing. Then she laid her hand on the sofa they were both sitting on and Cole laid his on top.

Chuck lean over to Sarah and whispered, "I told you the two would get along."

"The road to the altar is long," said Sarah back.

"But the journey is worth the trip," he replied as he gave her a kiss.

There came a knock at the door and they said "come in" almost in unison. It was Mike the car attendant.

"Would you like me to down your beds?"

"Mike, if you don't mind can you come back later right now we're just talking and it could be a while before we're ready."

"Sure I've got other rooms to do so whenever you want you can just come and find me. But if you want you can also go to the sightseer lounge they have snacks and drinks all night. I could make your rooms while you're there so when you come back you'll find everything ready?"

"Mike you're a genius mate. That's a wonderful idea," said Cole. "We'll be out in a flash." Mike left and everyone looked at Cole. "What are you all looking at? We're never going to find Ice Pick if we stay in here and if we get out he might find us."

"Remember Cole, Chucks the one with the bull's eye on his back," said Sarah.

As they walk down the corridor towards the lounge Cole whispered to Carina, "You warned me about Chuck's red flag, I think Sarah's got one too."

"I think you're right but you have to admit it's kind of cute."

"I was thinking more on the line of deadly to whoever waves it." On that they both agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MR. SMITH AND MR. JONES

"Ice wants us to take MaCalister at Pittsburg but how do we get him off train?"

"I don't know we also need the wife. But if we can get them then we don't really need to be too careful how we take the other two."

"I still am not comfortable about hurting the pregnant woman."

"Would you prefer Ice Pick show you why Ice is call ice pick?"

"Hey, I hear them outside. I'll go follow them maybe I can learn something. It would make it easier if they got off the train on their own."

"Okay, hey I got an idea. Go ahead and follow then let Barker see you."

"But he'll recognize me."

"Right, then come back to your room. Don't worry I'll cover you from here. Then wait inside until we get to Pittsburgh and get off. If I'm right he'll follow you and we'll take him in the station then with the guard dog gone we can raid the chicken coop. How do you like that?"

"Sounds good why don't you call the boys have them bring a van and a car to meet us. That way we can snatch and grab."

"I like the way you think Mr. Smith."

"I like the way you think too Mr. Jones". After a few minutes of self-congratulations Mr. Jones left to put the play in motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four settled in to the Sightseer lounge but there were few sights to see as the night had fallen and one whistle stop after another the whole scenery outside became a blur. So was the ride after the five minute stop in Toledo then came Sandusky and Elyria before pulling into Cleveland for another ten minute off load.

"So I know your and," looking around and not seeing anyone "Chuck's story but tell me how long you've know Carina?" Cole asked Sarah.

"Well, I don't think you've been completely briefed about Chuck and me but we go back a long ways almost to the very beginning."

"You're talking about the memory thing?" Sarah looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, but I told him," admitted Carina. "I thought he needed to know for the mission."

"Chuck, I want to give you a special bravo for the way you brought Sarah back. You know I always knew you had it in you. Intersect or not."

"What are you talking about intersect? Chuck's an intersect? I thought that was just an urban legend you hear about. I mean I heard some whacked out scientist came up with this crazy idea but that in the end it just melted agents so they gave it up."

"Carina that whacked out scientist was my father and now you have to promise not say anything to anyone."

"Or there's a black site with your name on a cell," added Sarah.

"Things make sense now some of the things I've seen you do. "

"You mean like flying an F-15 or a Cobra helicopter. I think you remember who was my co-pilot? "

"You flew an F-15?" asked Cole.

"You missed an upgrade."

"How many other people know?" asked Carina. "The circles got to be small. Sarah how do you fit in this picture? Wait your memory loss it wasn't because of some test Quinn gave you was it?"

"I can understand why the DEA sees you as their best agent," remarked Cole. "So what did happen to Sarah?"

"Listen guys this is neither the time nor place," said Chuck. Seeing that the mention of Quinn and the lost memory was bringing up bad memories in Sarah, Chuck decided it was time to change the topic.

"You know you two could come to the meeting we're hosting at Langley if you want? I mean don't feel like you're obligated or anything. Just think of it as a luncheon date with different operatives that you can come and meet. You know a little intra-departmental get together." Sarah reached under the table and placed her hand on Chuck's knee. Their eyes met and he saw her mouth, thank you.

"Really, what is it supposed to be about?"

"Well Carina I'm glad you asked. You remember the Turners, Craig and Laura?"

"Oh I know them, lovely couple. They're retired now somewhere in the pacific I believe. They did some work with us at MI6 during the Olympics. They helped stop the heist of the crown jewels."

"Did anyone check to make sure they were all there afterwards," muttered Sarah.

"What did you say?" asked Cole.

"Oh I said, sure sounds like them always wanting to lend a helping hand." Chuck gave her a look.

"Yes, lend or borrow," said Chuck and Sarah returned the look. "Well we've been asked to talk on the topic of being a couple while working in this world, you know the spy world."

"Why would you think that we should attend this meeting?" asked Cole.

"Because Chuck's been trying to throw us together, right Chucky? Cole you didn't think it was an accident that when this mission came up you and I were thrown into it. I don't know how things work back at MI6 but the scuttle I was told in my agency was I was handpicked by Chuck's boss. How were you given this assignment?"

"Well I was on another assignment and got pulled but that type of thing happens all the time. You know the right man for the job. I just assumed it was because I had already worked with Chuck and Sarah before."

"Chuck, I think you've got some explaining to do. Does this Ice Pick assassin even exist?"

"Well, that is true. I know for a fact that the ice-" Cole was speaking when Chuck flashed.

"Cole coming in the Lounge over there from the sleeper cars, do you see him? That's Sean Ogilhinn a foot soldier for the SNLA."

"Chuck, you're not going to get out of this that easily," said Carina as Cole turned round.

"Hold on he's right. I know that guy I chased him through the highlands for over a year before he disappeared and now he's here. That can mean only one thing Ice is here nearby."

"Or waiting for us," added Sarah.

"Chuck, don't think this gets you off the hook. I think Cole and I deserve some answers."

"Everything in their due time but right now I think we need to keep on mission," said Sarah trying to help dig her husband out of the hole she had warned him he could get himself into.

"Well if he's after me then watch my back," Chuck said as he got up. Sarah had instinctively reached out to try and stop him but he was faster. They sat and observed Chuck as he walked by Sean then headed back towards the bedrooms down a dimly lit corridor. They didn't have to wait long for Sean to get up and follow.

"I'll go," said Sarah.

"No, stay Carina you go. You're his cover wife. It would look less suspicious." Seeing the validity of Cole's reasoning Sarah let Carina go.

Chuck walked down to his room minding his pace. He didn't want to walk too fast because Sean could think he was trying to get away and react by shooting him in the back but by the same token he didn't want to walk too slow because if he did Sean would've realized Chuck was on to him and probably shoot him in the back.

"Maybe I do have a bull's eye there," he said to himself.

Chuck just had to trust that someone was watching out for him and he hoped it was Sarah. After what seemed the longest train in history he finally arrived at his room and after putting his key in the lock he went in.

Sean followed down the corridor all the way to Chuck's room with Carina close at his heels but far enough away that if he turned round she could keep on walking pretending not to see him. This was exactly what happened as she saw Chuck enter their room and her mark turned. However, after passing Sean in the hallway she said out loud, "My purse I forgot my purse, you know I'd lose my head if it weren't screwed on." She waited long enough for Sean to turn around head back down in front of her so she tailed him to his room.

While Carina and Chuck were gone Cole used the opportunity to talk with Sarah.

"I see married life is treating you well."

"You mean this? It could be worse."

"No. I mean you and Chuck you look very happy together. Not like the cover couple you were when I met you."

"It's no cover anymore. I, we were very lucky, but we're here because of Chuck. He never let me go. He just kept on coming and the more I pushed him away the more he pulled to get me back. You know I was a lot like you living life for the adventure going on mission after mission and taking risk after risk. Sure I was good and I got things done but I was oblivious to the debris that was building up around me. You know the casualties and not just the physical ones but the ones we cause in taking on personas and then shedding them. The people we leave behind as we move on. I was on a fast track to oblivion. I don't know if I could do that anymore Chuck is my anchor without him I would be adrift. You know the funny thing is he doesn't even know my real name.

"What? How's that possible?"

"One too many covers and I had to lose it. But the amazing thing is he doesn't care. He told me he knows me as Sarah and Sarah is what I'll always be for him. He knows me I don't have to be anything for him. I can be just me. You know all that spy crap, the mystic that we wrap ourselves in. I don't have to do any of that with him he just loves me. When he looks at me it's as if I'm undressed, I'm totally nude but that's okay because he sees all my flaws and loves me for me."

"Wow," was the only thing Cole could say. Trying to recover from Sarah's confession about her relationship with Chuck, Carina arrived.

"I've got it. I saw him go into room 121 so now all we have to do is keep an eye on it."

"Good, we should put up a video camera across from the doorway that way we can watch that way we don't have to sit outside his room and risk getting caught, which means we're up love." Cole said to Sarah.

"Just remember what I said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MR. JONES ON THE PHONE WITH MR. SMITH

"Yeah, they know where I'm. I followed MaCalister like we said all the way back to his room then his wife came by and I made sure she saw what room I was in. … Okay, you might want to call the guys in Pittsburgh and make sure they're ready. … I don't think I'm being paranoid. You're sounding like Ice now. Hey, I'm just saying better- … Okay, I'm sitting tight until Pittsburg. Did you hear that Cole guy out in the hallway making out with that pregnant woman? It's enough to make you sick. … I think that MaCalister is going to thank us for whacking him. I mean knocks up his sister and is all over her in public. … Yeah I know he seems to care a lot for her, a lot more than his wife I'd say. … Yeah I guess she is pregnant so that's got to make a difference. I know family is important but you know if you've got to choose you'd choose your wife I'd think. … Yeah I guess it would depend. I just hope we're grabbing the right one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AFTER PLANTING THE CAMERA

"Okay we've got eyes," said Cole as he went about setting up the monitor. Chuck was very quiet and didn't say a word. He just went back to his part of the room with Carina and closed the partition. Sarah noticed the silence and sensed something was wrong but as she was going to check on Chuck Cole exclaimed, "we're on," and because she was pregnant along with the accumulated stress of the past few days she fell asleep with her head resting on Cole.

When Chuck got in his room, he flopped on his bed and began reading a comic book. He turned the pages as if he was about to rip them out.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Carina. When he didn't answer she opened the partition and found Sarah asleep with her head resting on Cole's shoulder.

"Hey, we're up. I've got the first watch you two get some sleep. I'll wake you if there's movement." Carina nodded her head and went back inside and closed the partition again. Then she went over to Chuck and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Don't you feel a little stupid?" She said. The bluntness of the question caused him to look up at her and for a moment it was like he was like talking with Sarah.

"Yeah, I do. I don't know what came over me. I know better but it was just, well unexpected I guess. I am not that type of guy."

"I know you're not and she knows you're not but Chuck you are a guy so I would say it's normal. Some of the men I've been out with would already have made a scene so I think you're doing pretty good. Actually, I think if Walker were here she would think it quite cutie that given her rather rounded size that you could be jealous."

"Why not she's still beautiful?"

"My dear friend, in the eye of the beholder, I wish someone else would look at me like that."

"Are we talking about someone is specific? Like maybe next door?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Remember, we flew together half-way round the world and I think I know a little something about you now. But I never figured you for a quitter."

"Hey, who are you calling quitter anyway?"

"That little scene you pulled in the lounge about how I orchestrated all this so you could be together with Cole. I might have put you two together but just because you put two matches in a box doesn't mean they have to burn."

"But why am I the one who has to strike?"

"Well I would point out two reasons. The first one is Cole is a Brit and they tend to be more reserved not that I'm generalizing but I think there are some cultural and historical proofs, but this is not a sociological study. The second reason and the most important reason is Cole's a guy. It's easier for us to take a bullet then to express what we feel. It's just the way we're wired. We are taught from birth to repress our feeling and emotions because they're supposed to make us weak, as Casey calls them our female emotions. By the way, I've labeled Casey as being emotionally constipated. So the bottom line is Cole will not make a move unless he is absolutely sure that you're available and you feel the same."

"I agree with your observation about Casey but what am I supposed to do if I'm not sure?"

"I think you have to ask yourself what would your live be like with Cole and what would your life be like without him and if one side wins out over the other you need to act on it. I can't every think of a live without Sarah. I don't even think I could. This computer I got stuck up in my head makes all that a hundred times worse. Remember what I did in Africa. This computer once it starts it doesn't stop so I was getting all these different scenarios and they were all coming up black so I saw-"

"Red, yes I remember. I don't think I've seen anyone so desperate."

"So what I'm trying to say is would you feel the same? Whatever your answer is you need to search your heart and come up with it before we reach Washington."

Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Cole sat staring at the door on the monitor as the train continued its journey making a ten minute stop around midnight at Cleveland. Arriving at an empty ghost station only a few people disembarked before the Conductor whistled and their trip continued. Alliance, Ohio was just blown threw as the Capitol began her southern dip towards Pittsburgh the juncture of the tree river city.

"Hey, we got movement," yelled Cole. "It looks like our friend wants to stretch his legs any one game for a jaunt?" By then the whole team was standing round looking at the man as he glanced up and down the corridor then made his way to the exit.

"How do you want to play this?' asked Sarah.

"I was thinking two couples go out for a late night stroll to stretch. We can switch off and keep our friend Sean under close watch." Everyone agreed then they checked their weapons and earpieces. Chuck extracted his dart pistol from his suit case and slid it in his shoulder holster.

"You know you really ought to use a real gun," said Cole.

"He's okay the way he is," replied Carina before Sarah could say anything. "It's not the weapon that's important but knowing how to use it." Sarah was having mixed emotions she liked the fact that Carina defended Chuck but was wondering if their friendship was becoming a little to intimate.

"Are we done?" said Sarah. "Our guy is getting away."

The four of them set off right behind Sean as he walked towards the rotunda in the heart of union station Pittsburgh, and Burnham's claim to fame although designed by Peter Weber. At first he stayed in the middle of the floor until he got towards the far side then suddenly ducked into the shadows.

"Hey we lost him," said Cole into his mic. "We need to split up. Sarah and I'll go east and Carina, you and Chuck go west."

Chuck didn't like this sudden change and he especially didn't like that Sarah was out of sight and with Cole. He didn't want her on this mission. It was supposed to be just him but it seemed that somehow he had let her get suck in.

"Chuck what's the matter?" asked Carina. "Sarah's a big girl she can take care of herself."

"I shouldn't have let her leave the train. She wasn't supposed to be on this mission and it's my fault if anything happens to her or the baby."

"Chuck, don't get me wrong I think the whole chivalry thing is kind of cute but you really believe Sarah would have stayed on the train? You know you've really got to stop trying to carry the world on your shoulders." Carina said as they searched the west wing.

"I'm not carrying the world. I'm just taking care of my wife and my child."

"Hey, did you hear that, it sounded like a door. Over there it's an exit. Hurry he might be getting away." They ran out the door but going from the lighted rotunda to the dark of the night they were temporarily blinded which was what Ice Pick's men had counted on. Before Chuck and Carina knew what had happened they were handcuffed and thrown in the back of a van.

"Don't move," Chuck felt a pistol in his side and looking over at Carina she had a man behind her too. Another man slapped handcuffs on Carina and one did the same to Chuck but Chuck attack the man like a rabid dog biting.

"Hey, get him off," the man yelled as he struck Chuck across the face with his pistol. They searched them for weapons taking Chuck's dart gun.

"Barker doesn't let you carry a real gun Fido?" They laugh. "Get them in the van. MaCalister, I thought you'd like to know we got your sister and her boyfriend Barker. We're keeping them on the train so you best behave." Then they pushed Chuck and Carina in the back of a panel van then driven off.

"What?" He muttered. Carina was worried about the blow Chuck took he didn't seem to be able to speak well so she went over close to Chuck.

"Let me see your head. How are you holding up?" but to her amazement she was greeted with a smile that went from ear to ear. Chuck sat up and spit into his hand the clip he bit off the man's pen.

"Chuck if you weren't married I'd kiss you." It took a half an hour or so but he used the clip as a shim pushing it in the handcuff's teeth then popping the one side open. Quietly he removed one of Carina's .

"Find something to hold on too," whispered Chuck to Carina as he flashed. Before she could react Chuck leaped into the front of the van. He popped the seat belt on the man in the passenger's side then opened the door. "Your stop," he said as he pushed the man out. The men in the escort car behind suddenly saw their friend come flying out of the van and back at them. It was all they could do to avoid hitting him as he went rolling by on the pavement.

Chuck after jettisoning the passenger grabbed the handle above the door and lifted himself up like an Olympic gymnast and kicked the driver in the head with both feet. In the movies the glass in automobiles shatters but because of D.O.T. regulations and safety glass that can't happen. Image a watermelon next to a board being kick by a horse and you come close to what happened.

The men from behind could see the van beginning to swerve then roll in the middle of the road. Chuck was stunned but conscious he knew he had to work fast. He was checking on Carina, who was unconscious but fine, when he heard the brakes of the car behind and the sounds of the car doors open.

"George, you okay in there," the two men yelled asking their friend if everything was alright but for George it was anything but.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Sarah searched the west wing looking in every nook and cranny they thought Sean could have gone but he was nowhere to be found.

"It's late we need to get back on the train before it leaves," said Cole.

"Not without Chuck and Carina." Cole and Sarah tried to raise them on the radio but got no answer. Standing on the track they looked up and down but no one in sight.

"Let's get on. Their comms might be down and they could be in the room waiting for us."

"Okay let's check put if anything has gone wrong I'm scrubbing this mission," warned Sarah and she meant it.

They boarded the train and made their way back through a darkened train. If they hadn't been so worried about their missing they might have noticed the lights being on in the corridor of their car only. They opened the door and as Cole was switching on the lights Sarah walked in. It happened suddenly a man came out of an adjoining room slipped a gun into Cole's back while Sarah walked head long into the barrel of a pointed gun.

"Don't move and sit down," said Sean. "Handcuff them together."

"How's it going Sean, having seen you since the highlands?"

"I lost three toes to frostbite thank you very much but this will make up for it. I seen you've been busy with MaCalister's sister. What did he promise you ma'am? The good life well I'm afraid it ends right here."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Leave her out of this. It's me you want."

"Well actually no, we want MaCalister who by the way we grabbed already. He's on his way to the airport to be delivered."

"To whom," hissed Sarah.

"My, my Barker you know how to pick'em."

"Are you sending him to Ice Pick?"

"Oh, so you know about Ice. No, that pleasure will be all yours when we get to Harper's Ferry. I got an idea let's take a few photos and send to our friends they can show MaCalister that'll keep him calm." Sean took some pictures of Sarah and Cole handcuffed sitting on the bed then sent them to Mr. Smith. He didn't realize but he had just waved the Sarah flag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The escort car slid to a screeching stop behind the van and two men got out. "Hey, remember they want them alive. Grab MaCalister's pistol we can use it on them," the one man said thinking how considerate it was for Chuck to bring the weapon that they needed.

Chuck could hear the footsteps of the men approaching so he gently popped the sliding door on the side of the van and waited. As soon as he heard one of the men put their hand on the rear door latch he slid the side door open and sprang up then sliding on the top dropped in between the two men. Chuck came down with his handcuff clutched in his hand using it like knuckledusters he landed a right using the full force of his body as he dropped from above at the man who had just open the rear door. Both he and the door made a loud thud against the pavement. The other man who had Chuck's pistol keep pulling the trigger but nothing fired. Finally he threw the gun at Chuck who caught it then pointed and shot. Carina in all this had come to and was making her way out to join the fight when she saw the man try to shoot Chuck and then getting shot by the same gun.

"Are you okay? Let me help you out?" Chuck said turning to Carina.

"Next time a little warning would help. What's up with your gun?"

"Biometric handgrip," Chuck explained "I designed this personally. The only two people who can shoot this are Sarah and me." Chuck and Carina removed their handcuff and put them on their captures after which they loaded them in the car trunk.

"What now?" asked Carina.

"The Pittsburgh Air Reserve Station is not too far from here. Are you jump qualified?"

"I'd ask you the same but I'm afraid of what you'd say."

"I will be by the time we get there. You drive just keep going straight ahead I need to call General Beckman." He took the phone off one of the men in the trunk and saw the pictures of Sarah and Cole Sean had taken.

"What's the matter?" Carina asked she had seen a change in Chuck's face and knew the computer had kicked in. He turned the phone around and showed her. "Chuck that's good that means they're still alive, now let's get in and go. Call Beckman." Chuck didn't need to be reminded.

It was after four in the morning when the General got Chucks call still asleep counting little planes in her head or whatever Air Force General count at night.

"Chuck! What do you want at this hour and you're on an unsecure line." … "You want what!" … "Okay, I'll make it happen. I want a full report afterwards." She turned to Roan who was next to her. "I've got to go make a call. Remind me tomorrow to have annotated in Chuck's jacket that he's now jump qualified." She got up, put on her housecoat and walked into her den. Picking up the phone she dialed. "This is General Beckman I need to speak to your Command Duty Officer. … Tell him if he isn't on the phone in ten minutes his next duty assignment will be at NORAD in Alaska where his only friends will be Sally the walrus and Whitey the polar bear and then for fun I'll send him on mission once a year across the dateline to prove that you can have your birthday taken away from you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cole and Sarah were sitting on the bed between the two gunmen. The train had already gone through Cumberland and was pulling into Martinsburg.

"So do you want to talk?" ask Sarah, "we're not going anywhere?"

"Do you really think this is the time and place?"

"This could be good," said Sean, "go ahead let's get this out in the open. I feel like Dr. Phil."

"Shut up," said Sarah to Sean, "and stay out. This is a private conversation."

"Listen lady I'm the one with the gun and what I say goes."

"I don't think so I think this Ice Pick runs the show and you were told to keep us alive."

"But I wasn't told what condition you had to be in."

"Leave her alone," said Cole, "for Christ's sake can't you see she's pregnant. Okay, Sarah what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I think you like Carina but you're afraid to admit it. I see the way you look at her especially when you think she isn't looking back. I've seen that look before in my Chuck."

"Cole, you got Chuck's sister pregnant and now you're out after his wife. This sounds like an episode of the Bold and the Beautiful." Almost in unison Sarah and Cole told Sean to stay out.

"I admit that I find her interesting and I'd like to ask her out but I don't know. I just don't know."

"You don't know what? Are you afraid of a long distant relationship or where this might take the two of you? Can you live your life with regrets? Living with the doubt that if you had said something your life would have been different?"

"Yeah, can you?" asked Sean, "even if it's going to be over soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Carina were waved through the gate at the Pittsburgh Air Reserve Station and drove straight to the flight line where a C-130 was waiting with props turning. Next to the plane was an Air Force Captain who saluted Chuck as he got out.

"Sir, your plane is ready and the gear you requested is inside," said the nervous man yelling over the noise of the engines.

"Good Captain, don't worry Beckman is always yelling at me. There are two men in the trunk, agents should be by to pick them up soon but if they move shot them." The Captain laughed but Chuck didn't. Carina and he walked on the back of the plane and the tailgate went up. After getting on board the pilot taxied down to the runway where it took off circled once around the field then head southeast. Once the plane took off Chuck made his way to the talk with the pilot.

"Good morning Captain," said Chuck, "this is what I need. Fly to Martinsburg then follow the train line down. We're hunting for the Amtrak Capitol Limited." Chuck went on to explain the altitude he wanted for the jump and the direction of the winds.

"Sir, either way you cut you two will be going in hot."

"I know but I've got only one shot. Lower the gate and give me a sixty second warning."

"Mister I seen some crazy jumpers before but you take the cake."

"I'll take that as a compliment. By the way I'd like to keep your name handy for future work."

"Mister I just hope you have a future to offer work." Chuck went back and finished gearing up with Carina.

"Come here and let me check your chute then I want you to check mine. Carina if I didn't need you on this I wouldn't ask you to come along."

"I know Chuck but I've got someone to rescue too."

"Okay here's the plan. We're coming in hot because we have to match the speed of the train. Then right before our feet hit me need to release our chutes, which means you need to land ahead on one side of the train so when you release your chute it doesn't knock me off. The chute has to be released right before you touch or the drag of the train will take you off. Don't go in too hot or you'll land in front of the train and end up like a bug on the windshield but don't go in too late or you'll miss the train all together."

"Chuck are you trying to tell me this is a suicide mission?"

"Well, if you want to put it in those terms I prefer to think of it as desperate. Once we get on board you and I will tie each other off then jump out and swing in. This is the good part we need to get out far enough so our momentum breaks the widows and we roll inside. You'll be going into the room and I'll go through the corridor then through the door into the room. We'll be like clackers you know the toy with two glass balls held together by a string."

"As I remember they were taken off the market because the glass broke. Chuck, Sarah complained about me flying by the seat of my pants. I don't want to say anything but at least with my plans I have pants." Chuck and Carina heard the sound of the hydraulic motor come on as the tailgate started to lower.

"Mister, sixty seconds to jump sight. Good hunting," said the pilot in Chuck's headset.

"Roger that," replied Chuck, "Sarah, I mean Carina game face."

"Chuck, let's go get your wife and my friend," said Carina as she patted on the shoulder.

In the dawning of the early morning light a buzzing sound of a plane could be heard up in the sky and two MC-4 chutes open up then plummeting down swooping in like great birds of prey at the Capitol Limited just outside of Harper's Ferry. Carina hit first and released her chute as planned and Chuck did the same. However, Carina momentarily lost her footing and the back draft took her, she fell and started to roll back towards Chuck. He pulled out his survival knife and planted it in the roof then grabbed her as she rolled by keeping her from being thrown off. Carina wanted to thank him for the save but with the wind blowing back it would have been impossible to hear and now they had to think about getting ready for one last jump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Cole, all I'm saying is I think she likes you too."

"How do you know? I mean I've been around her and she hasn't said anything or done anything that I've noticed."

"Cole it's not what she says but how she acts?"

"I haven't seen her act up nor do anything except with Chuck. She is a bit flirtatious with him and I think there are times you want to act up. "

"That's what I'm talking about. You men are so blind sometimes. She's a tease. She always was and probably always will be but with you she's serous. Have you ever asked why? I'll tell you why because she cares what you think about her. She can afford to be a tease with Chuck because she knows he's married to me."

"Wait a minute," said Sean, "you mean the woman we sent with MaCalister isn't his wife but you are? Then who's woman we sent with him? You need to call the boys at the airfield and get them to hold up. Something isn't adding up." The man dialed the number but got no answer

"Hey they aren't picking up." There was a loud noise in the room like someone had dropped something on top of the train and they all looked up.

"Sean, you know there is one thing that is dependable like the rising of the sun. Do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "That Chuck will come for me." It was then that Carina came flying through the window knocking Sean against the wall and the other man who had started to reach for his gun had the misfortune of standing in front of the door. He got catapulted out of the open window as Chuck came sailing in. Sean was down but just to make sure he stayed that way Chuck darted him twice.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Carina

"Don't even tell me how you got here," said Sarah to Chuck.

"Oh piece of cake we hitched a ride then decided to drop in," said Chuck as he undid their cuffs. "You didn't think I would leave you, did you?"

"Not for a moment," she said as she kissed him. They were so busy with their reunion that they missed Cole sweeping Carina up in a tight embrace.

"Well love I think this mission is a bust, we'll never catch Ice Pick," said Cole coming back down to earth.

"I wouldn't count the team out yet. Let's see if we can get the door back up and working then we can wait."

The train came into Harper's Ferry it was five to eleven and they were a little less than two hours outside of D.C. The station was small just two tracks one each side of one platform. Few passengers board there it is almost disused and today only ninety-eight passengers boarded the train.

The team waited patiently inside the room. They heard the sound of light footsteps approaching the room. Then slowly the knob turned and the door pushed open.

"Oh, I must have gotten my rooms confused," said an old grey haired woman wearing glasses with a hat and a scarf carrying a large bulky bag.

"Well that's that we missed him," said Cole.

"No so fast ma'am," said Chuck ignoring what Cole had said.

"Chuck you can't be serious," said Carina. "She's an old woman."

"She could be my granny," said Cole, "how could she kill anyone?"

"Let's all go to the lounge I could use some coffee and I think you Madame probably could use a tea."

"No I brought my own. It's in my bag." Before she could open it Chuck grabbed it from her arm. Cole and Carina wanted to protest put fell silent when Chuck pulled a Luger P08.

"So shall we go now?" They made their way to the lounge car where Chuck ordered coffee and tea.

"So Mr. Carmichael we finally meet. Yes, I know who you are as I know Agent Cole. You've gained quite a bit of fame in our network. I'm just so sorry we had to meet like this. This is your lovely wife Sarah. Mrs. Carmichael you are every bit as lovely as I was told. What gave me away?"

"A part from the obvious you came to our room but also your hat. I noticed the hat pins then I thought no one has actually ever seen the ice pick assassin and what if the ice pick wasn't an ice pick but a hat pin."

"You're very astute. I wish you two the very best. You know many years ago I was much like you Sarah, may I call you Sarah. I was idealistic and I wanted to fight the good fight. I met a boy and he was in love with me but I was too busy with one cause after another and then one day I looked around to find he had gone. One of my first casualties and so I became what you have here today a bitter old woman. Girls if you want to learn something from me don't follow in my footsteps. Take love while you can."

"That sounds like a eulogy," said Cole.

"It is," replied Chuck "she's swallowed a cyanide pill she had hidden in her dentures."

"See I knew you were a smart boy," she said as she caressed Chuck's face then slumped over.

"Chuck why didn't you stop her," asked Cole as the three stood over her.

"I noticed the bitter almond smell after she had already taken it and there is no cure so I thought why not let her go with dignity. She might have been a murderer but she could have also been some ones wife or mother too. In the end the Ice Pick assassin is no more and that was our mission." Chuck looked over at Sarah and noticed something strange in her face. She was standing over the old dead woman caressing her grey hair. Then as their eyes met he knew she remembered this was the day he had hoped she would never recall but she did. She remembered the day Sarah was born.

"Chuck you do know my name."

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DURING THE COUPLES LUNCHEON

"Mr. Carmichael," said a young man. "General Beckman needs to see you right way. Please follow me." Sarah noticed from across the room Chuck getting up and leaving following a man she recognized as being an agency analyst.

"Excuse me, please," she said as she quickly followed behind tailing Chuck all the way to the reaction room. She pressed her hand against the biometric scanner and the door opened. She saw on the monitors that lined the wall all were tuned into the same story. Chuck saw her standing by the door and when to meet her.

"Sarah, you shouldn't be here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"No Chuck, it's best she knows," said the General standing beside them. "She'll hear it on the news anyway. There has been an assassination attempt on Hortencia Goya, the wife of Allejandro Goya Premier of Costa Gravas."

"But Morgan and Alex are there."

"Yes, and it seems they be accused of the attempt. Worse is Casey just flew in and is MIA."

"That's ridiculous they would never do anything like that now Casey I wouldn't swear to. What is the State Department doing?"

"They have taken a hands off policy. I can't order anyone in or provide any assistance. The Premier's wife was medevac'd to Chicago per her husband's request. He wants her to be treated by your brother in law, Chuck."

"Awesome?"

"Yes, Dr. Devon Woodcomb, Chuck I'd like you and Sarah to go to Chicago and get as much information as possible. Satellite feeds have picked up troop movements between Costa Gravas and their neighbor Costa Masgravas."

"That's right Hortencia's step-brother is the dictator there. There are stories that he had their father executed. He invited him for a fish dinner the problem was he was the dinner for the dictator's piranha."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHUCK VS THE DICTATOR


End file.
